CRASH!
by Song of the Nightingale
Summary: Envy is a model of a popular fashion magazine. Recently, someone have been trying to harm him. So now it's Ed's job to guard him. But Envy don't seems to be the one that the person is aiming for . . . Rated M just to be safe.
1. My bodyguard, the first meeting

**Warning**

**1. This is Edvy, it means Ed x Envy**

**2. Rated M to be safe, may contains Yaoi in later chapters, but that's up to you decide. So vote if you want/don't want me to include Yaoi in the later chapters! (Starting from this chapter)**

**3. My poor grammar**

**4. The OOC characters**

**5. Spoilers of FMA**

Yuki: I don't own FMA, if I do, Roy Mustang will be shouting 'I'm a Hentai!' and starts to chase after mini-skirts.

Roy: Hey!

Yuki: If you don't, that means I don't own FMA.

-

"What do you mean by hiring a body guard for me!?"

A teen with emerald long hair, the length of the hair reach the teen's waist as it makes it harder to see if it's a male or female. The voice of the teen is too high for a male but rather low for a female. The skin of the teen was white, so white that as if it was pale. He was wearing a white shirt with a grey outer coat along with a grey long pant. The shirt has a few buttons left unbutton, showing **his** collar bone and well built chest, a few chain necklace hanging around his neck. The cat-like amethyst eyes narrowed as it stare at the man in front of him.

"Yes, I'm hiring you a bodyguard, is there a problem with it, **Envy?**" the man said, he has a eye-patch covering his left eye as he dress in a business suit, black hair short and tidy as his skin was quite brown, his age around 40+. He put on smile on his face as he looks at his little brother, Envy replied, "Of course there is! Why the heck do I need a bodyguard?"

"Envy, you know it very well that someone was trying to harm you, so I must hire someone to protect your safety, don't forget that you are our company's most popular model." Pride said.

Pride was the president of 'Sinfonia', a company of fashion magazine as Envy was the most popular model of it. Recently, someone was sending letters to threaten Envy to his apartment and Envy even gets some silence calls, forcing Envy to change his phone number. But that's not all, there's one time when Envy was having his coffee break, a bullet shattered the cup that he was holding, through the window he was sitting beside at the shop.

"I know, but am things that bad until there's a need to hire a bodyguard for me?" Envy said as he sit down on the chair, he cross his arms as Pride said, "Yes, I don't want you to lose your life the next time he strikes. You are going to meet him at 3pm today, and I'm going with you too." "But I have an interview--" "I ask your manager to cancel it, since those interviews won't be any help anyway."

Pride said as he stood up from his sit, he walk pass the table and stop in front of Envy, "Since it's almost time, shall we go down and meet with them?"

Envy groan as he stood up from his seat, he follow Pride out of the office as they walk towards the personal elevator of Pride.

-

They walk down and head towards the café, a few peoples, both male and female, can't get their eyes of Envy as he walk pass them. A waitress lead them to their sit, her eyes were always on Envy though. Envy sit down on the sofa, Pride pull the chair and sit down as the waitress take their orders.

"Am I able to get you anything today Mr. Envy?" Envy look at the slightly blushing waitress in front of him, even though a bit disgusted, Envy reply her with a smile as he said, "No thank you, if you can please give us some privacy . . ."

"Of course, then please excuse me . . ." the waitress said as she slowly back away, her eyes still on Envy. Envy let out a sigh when he can hear the waitress squealing to her companions about him, Pride look at him, with the same old smile on his face, "Now I see that you are really popular."

"Being popular over this kind of women is disgusting, well you don't know since you are not me . . . " "Well, all I know was that she forgotten to take my order when she's doing yours." Envy look at Pride, who have this hurt puppy look on his face. Envy let out a giggle, he smile and said, "Let's call her back."

He raises his hand and calls the waitress as she came to them quickly. After both of them ordered coffee and some food, they ate in silence.

At 3pm sharp, Envy and Pride's attention was attracted by a man wearing black business suit, with a red cross-like brooch on his collar. His hair was black in color as it was neat and tidy; the black glasses of his prevent them from seeing his eyes. Behind him was a women with blond hair, her hair clipped up as she wear the same suit, cross-like brooch and a black skirt that was long until her knees and she walk in black high heels, with a silver suitcase in her hands.

Both of them stopped in front of Envy and Pride as the man took down his glasses. His eyes were black in color as he hand out his hand and smile, "I'm Roy Mustang, the head of the company Ametris which is responsible on guarding Mr. Envy here."

Pride stood up too as he shake the man's hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Pride, the one who hire you here to protect my company's model." "Nice to meet you too Mr. Pride."

Roy moves his body to a side so they can see the blonde behind him, "This is Riza Hawkeye, my assistant." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Pride." Riza said as she put down the suitcase and shake hand with Pride, "Nice to meet you too."

"Say, are you the one who's going to protect me?" they all turn their sight to Envy, Riza shake her head as she replied, "No, but I'm sure he's on the way."

"Sorry I'm late." they turn their eyes on the upcoming blond; he was wearing the same black suit, with a red-cross-like brooch on his collar as he was wearing the same black glasses. His hair was tied neatly into a low ponytail; hardly any of his hair was being left out. In his right hand was the same silver suitcase. He looks no younger than 12 or 13 as he was . . . Short.

He was at least a head shorter than Envy, Envy lift an eyebrow in surprise as he thought that his bodyguard will be tall and giant or things like what you see on those television show. "There Hagane, don't tell me that you were lost?" Roy ask as he puts on a smirk on his face, the blond shot him a warning look through his glasses as he replied, "Of course not, it's just that there's too many crowds surrounding here, I have to squeeze my way through here you know.

"Well, I suppose that you were small enough to do so." "Why you-"

"Erhem, Taisa, I think we should get to the subject right away." Riza cut in as she shot the blond a warning look, silencing the blond.

"And this is . . .?" They turn and look at Pride, the blond reach out his left hand as he smile and said, "Pardon me, I'm Edward Elric, I'm here to guard Mr. Envy."

"What!? How can a kid like you even guard me?" Envy exclaim as he stood up from his seat, Ed narrowed his eyes as Roy cut in, "I know that Edward seems young, but he is also our best guard in our company, not to mention the youngest too . . .Say Hagane, how old are you this year?"

"I'm **15** this year, Colonel, please take note of my age so that you won't be asking me again, this is the **3****rd** time already." "Is that so? Why can't I remember?" "Cause you are getting old, and getting old also means that your memory is getting bad too." "I'm only 29 this year! Unlike someone, who was already 15 and still so short?" "Better than you, old man." "Shrimp." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A--" Ed's mouth was covered by Riza as she said, "Both of you stop now, you are embarrassing yourself in front of our client."

"It's ok, since it's getting interesting, hahaha!" Pride laugh as everyone look at him with a sweat drop on his head. "Now, shouldn't we be talking about the contract?" Pride said as he turns serious again, everyone sited down, as Riza, Ed and Roy sitting opposite of Envy and Pride, who now move to the sofa across the table.

"Well, the contract is like this," Riza said as she pulls put a contract from the suitcase, she put it on the table, facing it to them as she starts to explain, "Ed will be protecting Mr. Envy for 24/7, and it's the best if he can move into Mr. Envy's apartment for more protection, unless the person trying to harm him will hide dangerous object in his house, for example explosive, or the person will be hiding around his apartment. Since Edward will be guarding him for 24 hours, he will be around whenever he's working, doing an interview, or even in the washroom."

"What?! He will be also following me when I'm doing my business?" Envy exclaimed, his eyes widen in surprise as Riza continues, "Yes, unless the person is around there to strike again, and please excuse him from putting up device, it's for you safety. Unless you were been kidnapped, the device will be able to track him down. Mr. Envy must go along with Edward's doing---"

"Then I must **obey** his every word?" This time Envy stood up from his seat, "Yes, and that's because of your safety too. If you have no problem with it, you can sign this contract, and the contract will be activated immediately once you sign it." Pride nod as he took out a pen from his pocket and open the cap of it, just as he was about to sign it, Envy shout out, "Wait, that doesn't mean that I agree to it!"

"Is there anything that you are not satisfied with, Mr. Envy?" Roy asks as Envy replies him furiously, "NO! I'M NOT SATISFIED!" Envy point at the blond, he continued, "I have never agree on hiring a bodyguard since I can protect myself AND my bodyguard is some guy who's hard to not suspect his age as he look like a 12 or 13 since he's so short, how can I throw my life on some kid that I never see before?! I don't need--"

"Be careful!" Ed suddenly stood up and pulls Envy down on him, before Envy could do anything; he's already on top of the blond. As Envy took a clear look, the black glasses of the blond slide off, revealing his pair of golden orb. When amethyst eyes met with the other, his breath was almost taken away by this brilliant gold.

He snaps back to his own senses when he heard the gasps from the others, he turn around to look. He was more surprised when he sees an arrow on the wall, the head of the arrow was stick deep in the white wall. "So do think that I have the quality to protect you anymore?"

Envy turn and look at the smirking blond, he smirk back as he felt a sweat roll down from his head. "I hate to admit, but being protected by a chibi seems new to me."

"**Don't-call-me-small-again-or-I-will let-your-ears-suffer!**" Ed said through his teeth as Envy's smirk became wider.

"Erm, sorry to interrupt, but I don't think it's nice for both of you to stay in this position . . ." Roy said as he had a sweat-drop on his head, ". . . . . ."

Envy gets himself off **slowly** from the blond as Ed blush and gets him up. He push up his glasses as Envy stood up, he turn and look at the contract as he took the pen from Pride's hand. He signs on the contract and put the pen on the table, he pick the contract up as he shove it into Riza's face. "I signed it, is there anything else?"

"Yes," "What is it?" "Mr. Pride have to sign the contract too as he's the one who's hiring the bodyguard for you." ". . . . . ."

Envy turn around and look at Pride, who now have sparkles around him as he holds the pen in his hand.

-

Yuki: My very first try on humor, hope you enjoy-

Lin: I will be writing the next chapter, so you can look forward to it, stay forward to it! -wink-

Yuki: **. . . . . .** -turn and look at the crews-

FMA crews: Eek!

Yuki:** Who the heck let her in?**

Ed: -gulp- Don't push me in!

Yuki: **Is it you?**

Ed: No! It's not me!

Yuki: **Than whom?**

Ed: Lin gave Alru a kitten . . .

-Everyone focus on Alphonse-

Al: Huh? I . . . I have to feed the kitty! -Run away-

Yuki: **That's why I hate cat maniac! -Stomps away- -slam door-**

Roy: Cat maniac?

Lin: Cause I'm 'nekoLin', Nya!

Ed: I think I got it . . .


	2. My bodyguard, moving in

Lin: Now, I will take care of the rest! Remember, I don't own FMA. If I do, Edward will drink milk.

Ed: What the, that's impossible!

Lin: If he don't, that means I don't own FMA.

Lin: The other warnings Yuki had mention in the first chapter. So let's get start with the story. Wuhahaha! Finally, Yuki is gone! Now I'm the boss . . .

Yuki: -appear behind Lin with killing aura-** . . . . . . **

Envy: Erm, Lin? Yuki's behind you . . .

_**The vote:**_

**Yaoi: 3**

**No yaoi: 0**

**Thanks to fan girl 666, and YukinoKara. (I included Akatsuki Seal, YukinoKara's friend)**

-

"Now the contract will activate, thanks for working with us." Roy smile as he shake hand with Pride, Envy refused to shake hand with Roy as he can't keep his eyes off the blond. Ed doesn't seem to notice that Envy was looking at him, but Roy saw it all. Roy smirk as he put his hand on the blond's shoulder, he whisper into the blond's ears, "I hope you can keep your ass to yourself this time, since your client is one hell of sex god."

Ed raise an eyebrow as he look at Envy, he turn his eyes back to the colonel as he reply, and "Do you think that I'm able to do anything to him?" "I guess your virginity prevented you to."

Ed was about to protest, but he blush and pull his gun out and point it at Roy when he felt something, "Get your hands off my ass you perverted old man!"

"Well Hagane, you are as sensitive as usual, I thought I won't be caught this time . . ." "Taisa, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to sexual-harass your underlings?" Roy raises his hand up as he felt another gun point at him at his back, "Well, I'm only joking."

"That's not a very good joke to me, and Edowado, please keep your gun, don't forget your job starts right now." Riza said as she puts down her gun, Ed put down his gun slowly as Riza continue, "Thank you, and Taisa, you still have meeting with the others 30 minutes later and today you have 80 documents to sign, so I suggest you to stop fooling around and get started."

Ed can't hide the smirk on his face he see Roy turn pale, next, he was pull out from the café by Riza, he was shouting, "I will get back to you one day, Full-Metal!"

"That's quite a show . . ." Envy said with a sweat-drop on his head, Pride just laugh and said, "Youngsters these days are full of energy, well, I have to go back to work. And Envy, I ask your manager to cancel all your appointments for today as I want you to guide your body guard back to your house so that he can move in without any problem. But you have to catch up the work on tomorrow though."

"Yeah, I got it. Go and get yourself busy Pride, I will handle things here." "Need me to call the car for you?" "Sure, as soon as possible, the crowds are forming . . ." Envy took a look at his surrounding, other than the crowds who are trying to figure out what happened; the **other** crowd is starting to form too. Pride took out his cell phone as he call a car for Envy, Envy walk towards the blond who's now in front the arrow on the wall.

"Looks like someone really wants your life badly." Ed say as he tried to pull out the arrow, he manage to pull it out using both of his hands, the hole left on the wall was deep as there's even some small cracks around it. "The force of the sniper is no ordinary, he must be quite near or he used a special machine to shot out the arrow. If I didn't pull you down on time, it could have gone through your head."

"Well, thanks for that I think." Envy said as Ed turns around, "Don't worry, because that's my job."

"Say, can we go now? I think the crowds are forming . . ." Ed added on, he saw a women with long, straight black hair, her eyes were amethyst in color too as she wore a neat suit with a scarf tied around her neck. Envy look at the blond as his eyes widen in surprise, the pair of golden orb focus at the upcoming women as he softly gasp, "Oka-san . . ."

"Oka-san?" Envy raises an eyebrow, surprise to hear that. The women walk towards them as she said, "Envy, the car's here, let's go." "Alright, Sloth. Erm, Mr. Bodyguard?"

Ed went back to his senses as he shakes his head, "Huh? Oh, ok. And call me Ed, 'Mr. Bodyguard' seems strange to me."

"Well, nice to meet you Ed. I'm Envy's manager, Sloth. I'm also his sister." Sloth smile at the blond who have been staring at her for quite a time. "Do I have anything on my face?"

"Huh? No, it's just that . . . You look at someone I knew." Ed said as he smile, his eyes saddened as he looks down. Envy was a bit daze by the blond's expression. The pair of eyes was so gentle, and yet so fill with saddens feelings. Sloth was also slightly taken back by the expression too; the blond was looking at her as if he had known her for a long time. "So, shall we go now?"

"Oh, yes, let's go now." Sloth gets back to her senses as she starts to walk out. The two follow behind her as she continues, "Envy, tomorrow you must do the interview again to make it up for today, since it was them who request to interview since months ago. And you have to take the photo for the advertisement of the energy drink in the afternoon. After lunch, you have to go practice for the upcoming fashion show, is that clear?"

They walk out of the company; in front of the entrance was one silver car. A man walks down from the car as he open the door for them. Envy and Ed entered the back seat as Sloth sit at the front seat. "Alright, since you have a fright today, I won't talk much about tomorrow." "And to say the true Sloth, you said quite a lot already, ah I'm starting to have a headache now. . ."

Envy said as he covers his forehead with his hand, he starts to sigh about having a headache as Sloth smile and continues, "Oh Envy dear, you better rest well today. Tomorrow you will have **much** more to do, the things that I mentioned are just the beginning." Envy's face went pale.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!! Please forgive me already!!!! I have enough already~~~" Envy lay on the seat as he groan, Ed keep his smile in his heart as he can't help but think that Envy was quite a kid, not like the other celebrities and model that he seen before. They were always so bossy and whatever, troubling their managers. But he can't make that decision first, since it's only the beginning.

-

The car stop in front of a two storey house, it was light blue in color. There's a balcony at the second floor that the curtains were covering the room inside. Unless you watch carefully, there is a transparent door that the curtains were covering from inside. The door from entering the house was a brown door with white color stripes. All the black curtains of the window have been pulling, there's hardly any way to look inside the house from outside.

"Alright, here we are. So do you have anything to take along with you Ed?" Sloth ask the blond, who have been looking out from the window quite a long time.

"Hm? No, thank you. I only need my suitcase for now . . ." "Than let's get down." Envy said as he opens the car door and get down, Ed get down quickly too as he follows Envy. "If you need anything, be sure to tell me, I will get it for you." Sloth said to the blond as Ed reply, "Don't worry, my crews will bring my other equipments tomorrow. But thanks anyway." "Alright, than Envy, be sure to help Ed to go through your house, I'm sure it's a week already."

"Yeah, but they will come tomorrow." "Hope that you won't scare your guard too much, you better don't eat him though." "Mm~ Maybe?"

Envy said in a carefree mode as he turn around, noticed that the blond's already at the door, he wave his hand and said bye as the car starts to go. He ran to the house; hope that none of his fans will be there.

He pull out the keys as the blond wait aside, after Envy opened the door, Ed follows him as he enters the house. His eyes widen in surprise as he can felt his glasses slip.

The house was in a total mess! Clothes was hanging on the black leather sofa, on the coffee table was some cans of alcohol, some packet of crackers, open on the table. There's even some crackers left in it. On the black furry mat, where the table was putted on, there are a few cigarettes, sock and clothes on it. The plasma TV in front of it have some kind of speakers at each side of it, it seems that Envy enjoys some loud music.

Envy get off his shoes and step on the cool smooth floor as Ed removed his too, still with his socks on.

"Erm, is this really where you live?" "Yup, surprise?" "Not really, I had seen worse." Ed sweat-drop, he always thought that a celebrity will always keep his or her things neat and tidy, but Envy's apartment proves him wrong.

"There will be cleaners coming over tomorrow, so they will clean and tidy the house up." Envy said as he walks into the kitchen, he opens the silver fridge door as he grabs a can a beer. He opens it as he gulp down the drink, Ed was looking around his surrounding as he said, "Well Mr. Envy, I suggest you to keep your house as clean and," he walk over a pile of clothes without stepping them, "tidy, in this rate, it's easy for the person to hide dangerous stuff, or the person himself." Ed said as he look at Envy, who take another slip of his drink as he put it down on the smooth black marble counter.

"Erm, how old are you Mr. Envy?" "Two months more and I'll be 18." "That means it's still **illegal** for you to consume alcohol . . ." "Well, since its only 2 months later, why can't I start sooner?" Envy smirks as he lifts the can up and asks the blond, "Want some?" "No," "Aw, you are no fun~~~" Envy whine disappointedly, but he already predict it, since the blond looks strict or whatever.

"So, shall I show you your room? Or you want to stay in **mine **. . ." Ed blush slightly, but covers it quickly before the other can see as he said, "Would you please kindly show me the room that I'll be staying?"

"Follow me." Envy said as he climbs up the stair. While stepping on the transparent, glass like stairs, Ed noticed that if the black curtains were opened, he could most likely see the view of the surrounding of the house.

When they reach the second floor, it was quite dark as the curtains were close; there are 3 rooms up there. The 3 doors were made of wood as there's square-like pattern on it. Each of the squares were in brown and darker brown color as the one with light-brown color has dark brown lines, highlighting the diamond shape of it.

"The one you see here right after you reach this floor is my room. The one across it is the guest room, currently your's. The one beside my room is the bathroom. But I don't use it often as I also have a bathroom in my room." Ed nod as he ask, "May I see your room for a while?" "Curious about how the famous Envy's room looks like?" "No, just want to check if there's any hearing device in your room."

Envy lift an eyebrow up as he was slightly confused, he dig into his pocket and took out a key. He used it to unlock the door as he opens up his room.

As Ed expected, the room was messy. Jeans, shirt and belts scattered on the ground. There's a double bed with bed sheet in green color as the blanket, also green in color, half off it was on the bed and half of it was on the floor. The floor was all covered in red furry mats as it felt smooth under his foot. The wall was painted dark blue. There's another door with the same pattern as the others as Ed guess that it's the bathroom.

There are two tall lamps beside each side of the bed, at the left, it was a black wardrobe, and it doesn't have a door as it shows off the belts, clothes, shoes and accessories inside. Beside the wardrobe was a table with a computer on it. There are a few empty cans of beer on the table.

Right beside the door and across the bed, it was another plasma TV with much smaller speaker beside it.

At the right side was the window with the same black curtain, the view from it was fabulous as he can see the plants and the sea which is not far away. The blue sea, the white sand, and a few green palm trees.

The chance of people peeking or going in from the window was low as there's no way to climb up here. Unless the he or she climb up the water pipe.

There's a red coach beside the window as some books lay on it. And Ed already knows what kind of book it is judging by its cover as he blush a bit. Maybe it's the kind of book you are thinking now.

Ed noticed that there's a soft toy of a green serpent lying on the floor, he walk towards it and pick it up, noticed that there's a zip underneath it, which is the white part where the stomach is.

"Someone gave that to me, because it's sort of cute, I keep it . . . Wait, and what are you doing?!" Envy exclaimed as Ed unzips the soft toy, he took out a knife as he cut the inner part of the soft toy open. Some of the wool drop on the floor as Ed stabs the soft toy hard, with another hard stab, he smirk as he pull out his knife.

At the tip of the knife, was a small black device that Envy never knew that it was in the soft toy. "What is that?" "It's a device for hearing from another side, no matter how far. But since this kind of hearing device is small, it's hard to track down voice if the person is too far. And it means the person is still around the corner." Ed said as he put the toy on the table, he turn to Envy and said, "Don't worry, I will ask my crews to track the person down for you, and as for this device, I will keep it temporally."

Ed said as he walks to the suitcase that he placed down beside the door just now, he open it and pull out a clear plastic bag. He put the knife into the plastic bag, seals it and put the bag into his suitcase again.

"Oh, and Mr. Envy," "Envy is fine; calling me 'Mr.' feels strange." "Then, Envy," Envy turn and look at the blond, amethyst meets gold eyes as the blond said, "Make sure next time you receive strange gift like this, throw it away. Or you can hand the things to me."

"Okayyyyy~ sure, now are you done with checking out my room?" Ed nod as he reply, "Yes, but just to inform you. I will be checking your room **everyday**, make sure you keep it neat and tidy also." he walks out of the room as Envy follow him.

_Everyday huh? So I can find sometime to pull the chibi down on my bed . . . Not a bad idea._ Envy smirk to himself. Ed opens the door of the room that he's going to stay in for the next few months.

The room was ok . . . That's what he think. Unlike the other rooms, this isn't as messy as he thought it will be. Just a few tissue papers lying on the ground. The wall of the room was painted white; the curtains were light blue in color. There's no wardrobe or television or computer. Just a double bed with a drawer beside of it, an orange table lamp on the drawer, a table right beside the door. On the table was a table lamp and the chair was those kind of four leg chair you see everyday.

"Ok, so this is my room huh?" "Yup, unless you want to sleep in **mine** instead . . ." "I'll pass, this room is much cleaner." Ed said, hiding the slight blush on his face as Envy couldn't see it from his back.

_Just why the heck that this guy want to screw with me? It's like he's interested in me or whatever. Neh, that's not possible, but I better keep my virginity safe . . ._ Ed thought, he noticed that two of the room have double beds, so he ask, "Why is that both of the rooms have such a large bed?" "Why? Since every time my friends came, they will be so drunk that they need a room to screw each other." ". . . . . ."

Envy's answer left the blond speechless_, _not to mention that the blond was now blushing so hard that there's even smoke appear on his head. Ed walk into the room, as he put down the suitcase on the bed, he felt someone standing behind him and currently . . .

Ed widens his eyes as he turns and shouts at the culprit, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY ASS!"

"Wow, just as sensitive." Envy said as he smirks in surprise, "but your ass is quite nice to grab actually-- Whoo!" Envy run towards and slam the door, the pillow hit the door as it drop on the floor, leaving the blushing Ed, with one of his hands covering his butt.

"Gosh, I hate freaking palm-trees and mini-skirt freaks!" Ed wails as he sits down on the bed. Now his days with the pervert palm-tree will be hell.

-

Lin: Help!!!! Somebody!!!

Yuki: No one's going to help you, come here you darn kitty! -Drag Lin into a room-

-Strange noise from the room could be heard-

Roy: What's happening inside Hughes?

Hughes: -Now with a cup to his ear on the wall- Wow, I heard some kitty purrs and meows . . .

Ed: Huh? What does that mean?

-2 hours later-

Yuki: -came out from the room- Alright everyone listen up, I'm back in charge of the next chapter!

Roy: Erm, what happen to Lin?

Yuki: She won't be able to do the next chapter; I guess she will be on the bed for the rest of the day.

Ed: What did you do to her?

Yuki: Nothing, just some kitty taming.

Envy: Kitty taming?

Yuki: Review and tell me about this chapter so I can know how is it. And remember, the vote is still going on.

Yuki: Oh, I don't know how old is it until you can drink alcohol in your country. My country, which is Singapore, it's setted that we can drink alcohol when we are 18.

_**Replies of the review from previous chapters:**_

**fan girl 666- Erm, I made it an arrow cause it's hard to notice a bullet. -.-lll So people won't misunderstood Ed when he pull the palm tree down.**

**HAERTOFAVAMPYRE/Hiya120/KatrinaEagle/artist-girl731/YukinoKara - Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. My bodyguard, is alluring

Yuki: the other warnings I had mention in the first chapter. I don't own FMA, if I do, Winry will throw away her wrench, and steps on it shouting, "I HATE AUTO-MAILS!!!"

Winry: No!!! I will never do that to my precious!!! -Hugs toolbox-

Yuki: If she don't, that means I don't own FMA.

_**The votes;**_

**Yaoi: 3**

**No Yaoi:**

**Sure the vote will continue, but those who had voted before, their votes won't be counted, I'm very sorry about that. And by no yaoi, it means that this fanfic will be only shounen-ai. **

**-**

"Erm, may I ask what are you doing?"

The blond turn back from what he's doing as Envy was looking at him with a sweat-drop on his head.

Edward was now currently outside of the house, stepping on the house wall as he had a belt with a rope attached to it. It was tied onto the window. Ed looks up at Envy, he replied, "Just checking out if there's any sign of footsteps on the wall."

Ed climbs up the wall, he climb and step into Envy's room, landing on the red furry mat. He pats off the dirt on his pants as Envy ask, still with a sweat-drop on his head, "Erm, checking for what?"

"I'm finding if there are any signs of people intruding." Ed said as he unties the rope, after getting the ropes into a big whole roll of ropes, he undid the belt around his waist. "Well, seems like there's no signs of people intruding, that's all for this part. Now the living room . . ."

Envy grabs the blond's shoulder, he asks, "Wait, you still have more?! You are too reckless . . ."

"Well, being reckless is a need for us being the guards. And of course there's still some more, I still have to set up the cameras. And, take this."

Ed remove the hand on his shoulder, as his left hand search through his pocket, he took out a keychain with a black button on. He put it on the sin's hand as he closes it, he look up to the sin and said, "In case you have any danger, press this button. It will inform me and I will come to you immediately."

With that, he left the room, leaving the confused sin there.

Envy open up his hand as he look at the keychain, he smirk as he say to himself, "Immediately huh? Well, this could be convenience to lure the chibi up in my bed . . ."

"Oh, and if I find out you press the button for fun, get ready to get it from me." Ed said suddenly as he open the door, Envy was so surprise that he jumps up, the keychain in his hand almost drop, but he grab it as fast as he can. Ed look at him with a sweat-drop, he didn't hear anything just now, when he came in, he's right there to catch the bed part . . .

Ed closes the door and walk down the stairs as a flush light up his face. He stops at half way as he uses his hand to touch his warm cheeks. "What's wrong with me? It's only the first day I met him and it makes me feel like this . . . I must be imagining things, and it's all that pervert mini-skirt freak and palm-tree's fault."

He shakes his head, and look at the living room. He can't help but had a sweat-drop on his head when he saw how messy the living room is. Maybe he should set up the cameras after the house is clean up . . . Ed nod at his decision as he continues walking. He walks to the kitchen to check the fridge.

Inside the fridge, there's only beverage, mostly cans of beers and alcohol, and some wrap dish. _He's not living a very healthy life I see. But how can he even keep so fit?_ Ed took the wrapped dish as he look at it; he undid the wrapper a bit. A foul smell came out from the dish, making the blond wince a bit. He throws the dish into the garbage bin, and checks the fridge to see if there are some more spoiled dishes.

"There's one, wait, more at the below. Geez, they are all spoiled, why the heck that this guy will keep these in his fridge for such a long time?!" Ed bent down as he took the dish in his hand, there's like 3 or 4 wrapped dishes in his hand now, and each of the wrappers was slightly opened.

"What are you doing?" A voice from the back startled Ed, what startled him more was the feeling of his ass being grabbed again . . .

"Keep your hands off my ass!" Ed cried as he turns around, the dishes in his hand almost drop but he holds it nearer to him. He was blushing furiously as Envy smirk in interest.

"Say, what are you doing to my dishes?" Envy point at the plates hat Ed was holding. "I was checking out your fridge, and noticed that these dishes are spoiled . . . Was going to throw them out, how long have you keep them?"

"For 1 week . . . I think, never noticed. Wait, this is from a month ago, the curry is last Sunday's, the fish is 3 days ago . . ." "Alright, stop, now." Ed said as he do a 'stop' sign with his hand, he threw the dishes inn the garbage bin as he turn around and said, "I will suggest you not to eat the food that you keep for so long, I don't want my clients to be sent into hospital because food poisoning . . ."

"Well, I don't know how to cook, so I eat out often. Even I know, I think I will be too tired to cook . . ." Envy said as he turn away, walking out of the kitchen.

"Ed," "Yes?" "Do you cook?"

Ed was slightly surprise, so he thinks about it a little before he says, "Yes, I do cook . . ." "Than from now on, you will handle my meals for me."

"What!? Wait, I'm only here to guard you, not being your nanny--" "As you said, you don't want your clients to be send into hospital because of food poisoning, so it will be most safe if you cook the meals for me." Ed was silenced by his words, he never know that Envy will use his own words back on him.

"I will take that as a yes, so, can you start making dinner now?" Envy show the blond a victorious smirk, Ed narrowed his eyes, he hold the growl in his throat as he ask, "Even though you said that, I don't even have the ingredients to cook!"

Envy look at the blond, he than pull out his cell phone from his pocket as he flip open the cover, he press the number, and press green button (you know, the one you press to pick up the phone). He put the cell phone on his ear, when the other picked up the phone, he said, "Sloth, is there some how you can help me getting some ingredients? Yeah, Ed's gonna cook, ok see you later!"

Envy close his cell, and turn to the blond as he said, "Sloth will get the things you need, so you don't need to worry. Well, let's wait until the things come--"

_**Ding dong!**_

"Why, I think it's here now." Envy said as he walks towards the door. When he opened the door, a man in bright yellow shirt and pants, he was wearing a yellow cap too. He had a box on his shoulder. The man smile at Envy as he said, "Good afternoon, I'm from xx delivery. Miss Sloth has ordered us to deliver these ingredients here."

The man walk in as h put the box down in the kitchen, he walk back to the door after saying, "Hope you will call us again if you need anything to be delivered, have a nice day!"

" . . . T-that was fast . . ." Ed said with a sweat-drop on his head, Envy smirk at him as he said, "Well, that's it, so I think you can start now--"

_**Ding dong!**_

The doorbell rang again as Envy went to pick it up, as he opens the door, Sloth was there. Her attire never changes as she smiles at Envy.

"Oh hi Sloth, the things you ordered came." "Well that's nice to hear. That is why I always use that delivery. Can I come in?" "Sure, but it's messy." Sloth walks into the house, she walks over the pile of clothes on the floor as she walks into the kitchen.

"Hi Ed, did Envy's apartment scare you so far?" "Well, no, but it's hard to imagine how he can live in this kind of condition . . ." "I agree, I guess that in this world, Envy and his friends are the only ones that can live in this kind of place." Sloth sigh, she looks at Envy at the corner of her eye as she covers her cheek with her left hand.

"Oi oi, you don't need to be so harsh! Say why you are here, Sloth?" Envy asks as Sloth replies, "Can't I come over to see how my little brother is? Well I don't know that I'm not welcome here . . . But anyway, I'm here to check out how is Ed. Did the palm-tree do anything bad to you yet sweetie?"

"Palm-tree!? Are you insulting my hair?" Envy cried as he walks furiously into the kitchen. "Oh no, take it as a compliment Envy, since you are advertising a few company's shampoo. I wonder which kind of them can make you hair not to seem like a palm-tree . . . But oh well, this is for you Ed."

Sloth said as she suddenly took out a plastic bag from her back, Ed took over the plastic bag as h said, "T-thanks, what is it." "Oh, just take it out and see."

Ed followed her words as he pull out the thing in the plastic bag. It was an apron with yellow and white strips, a pocket on it.

"Nice isn't it? I saw it in a shop and brought it right away, I think it suits you Ed. Why don't you try to put it on?" before Ed could response, Sloth already took the apron in his hands as she put it on Ed, tying the ribbon on his back.

After she had finished, Ed actually look cute in the apron. Envy look at the blond, a slight blush on his face as he can't help but admit that the blond is cute.

_Cute, but it will be better if he wear the apron __**naked**__ . . . _A smirk formed on Envy's face as he silently lick his lips from the mental image (did you survive from the image?), "Envy, my senses are telling me that you were thinking dirty . . ."

Sloth's words made Envy went back to the reality, both Sloth and the blond had been staring at him, Ed narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Envy was thinking.

"Well, I can only say . . . Ed, why don't you start preparing dinner?" Envy said as he smile at the blond, "Don't try to change the subject Envy--"

"Geez Sloth, aren't you hungry? You not coming here just to nag at me do you? So Ed, hurry up and start cooking, I can't wait to test the food!" Envy said as he turn the blond around and push him towards the box of ingredients. Ed didn't resist as he looks at the box, he opened it, his eyes widen in surprise as he saw those ingredients.

There's tons of meat (wrapped), veggie, a carton of eggs as some ice surrounds it. Ed pick up a vegetables as he checks it, it was fresh and good in quality. "Wow Sloth, the things you get here was all fresh and good in quality!"

"Of course, I ask them to do so. Since you are going to use it, I may get the best." Sloth said proudly as she puts her hands on her waist, Ed smile as he said, "Thank you, Sloth."

The other two was almost dazed by that bright smile; they stare at Ed, who's now searching through the ingredients. Sloth pulls Envy to her side, she whisper to him, "_Envy, did you se it?_" "Yeah, cute." "_No, I mean he can actually smile nicer than you!_" ". . . "

"Well, too bad he's isn't a celebrity, or else I swear he would be more popular than you." Sloth sigh as she cup her cheek with one hand, "Well, I'm sorry about that." Envy said with an angry sign on his head, he turn his view back to the blond. Ed was now looking at the wrapped meat, thinking about what he should make.

Ed turn around, his eyes meet with Envy's one. Ed felt an electrical shock running through his veins when he looks into the amethyst eyes. A slight blush light up his face, he quickly turns his face back to his hands. _What's . . . Wrong with me? _

Envy lifts an eyebrow in surprise, why did the blond avoid his sight just now.

"Ara, your house is still so messy! Envy, come here and clear the table so we can put the dishes on it later!" Sloth, which is now in front of the coffee table, she wave at Envy as she signal him to come over. "When did you . . .?" Envy sweat-drop, after looking at the blond once more, he walk into the living room.

-

"Ara ara, it looks nice! You have good skills Edowado." Sloth said as she clap her hands, the dishes which was now on the coffee table (along three glasses of water) was giving out an alluring smell, some smoke can be seen flowing out of the dishes.

"Erm, this is what I can only do . . . I'm not sure of the taste--" Ed said nervously, he look at Envy, and almost gasp as Envy started wolfing down the food.

"Envy! How can you start eating first?!" Sloth said angrily as she smack Envy's back, Envy widen his eyes in surprise as he started coughing. "W- Cough, water . . . Cough, cough . . ." Envy's face went pale as he reach his hand out and reach for the glass of water. Ed took the glass of water as he hand it to Envy, Envy gulp down the water immediately.

After he finished ever drop of water, he put the cup down on the table with a loud thud. "Sloth, don't do that, I'm almost choke to death . . ." "Well, it's your fault that you start first." "But I'm hungry!" Envy said as he glares Sloth. "It's ok, well I don't really mind." Ed said as he ate a spoon of rice, Sloth eye at the blond as she sighed, "Oh well, I will forgive you this time."

-20 minutes later-

The dishes were now empty as the three lay back on the sofa, "I'm full~~" Envy whined, Ed was now collecting the dishes as he took it into the kitchen. Ed was now washing the dishes and putting it back in its original place.

Well, I guess I must go now." Sloth said as she stood up, she pull down her skirt as Envy look at her, "Going already?" "Yeah, I still have to arrange your appointments for tomorrow."

"Hm~~ Bye then." Envy said as he wave his hand lazily, Sloth look at him as she said, "Envy, I can see that Edward is really pure, so . . ." "So what?" Envy look up at Sloth, didn't get what she mean.

"So please, don't hurt him."

Envy was stunned by her words, he look down on himself as he keep silence about it. Sloth shake her head as she walk towards the door. "Edward, I have to go now, see you again tomorrow! I will come and pick both of you up tomorrow at 9am."

"Bye Sloth!" Ed said as he looks up from the dishes, he finished cleaning the last plate as he put it back. After the door was closed, Envy stood up from his place as he said, "I'm going to take a bath."

He went up the stairs as Ed's eyes followed him, Envy slam the door shut with a loud bang. Ed twitches a little from the noise. "What's wrong with him?"

-

Envy went out from the shower. He was only wearing a bathroom robe; the rope around his waist was not tie tight enough, exposing his chest and collar bone. His hair was dripping wet on his shoulders. His hand was holding the towel, currently drying his hair with it. As he walks towards his bed, his legs could be seen from the opened robe. He sits down on the green bed, and put down the towel.

Envy look at the keychain on the bed, he lift it to his eyes as he murmured, "Will come immediately huh?" he smirk to himself, and grab the keychain in his hand, "Maybe I will try it out tonight."

-

Ed was lying on the bed; he took out the laptop from his suitcase. He plugs the wire of the suitcase with the house as he on the computer. A screen went out from the lower right of the screen, showing the screens around the house.

He had settled the cameras around the house when Envy went into the room. He can only set those cameras in lower place; he can't reach the higher place. He had settled two cameras in the corner under the counter, allowing him to see the living room and kitchen. One under the handle of the stairs, one outside Envy's room window, showing part of the room, but the bed couldn't be seen .Some of the screens were black as other screens wasn't set up yet.

Ed just took a shower; he was only wearing a big white shirt that is long until his lap. His blond hair was let down as he press his hand to his face. The silky blond locks lay behind his back, some of them lay beside his face, and his golden orbs under the golden eyelashes were focus on the computer's screen.

"Well, I better set up the alarm and go to sleep, since I have to get up early in the morning." Ed sits up from his position, he stretch his hands as one of them rise up, another one behind his back. He closes and put the laptop on the table. As he switch off the lights, he snuggle into the surprisingly soft covers as he close his eyes.

When Ed was almost dozed off, a buzzing sound coming from his suitcase woke him up. He snaps his eyes open, and look at his suitcase. No doubt that it's the sound from the keychain he handed to Envy.

He jump out from the covers, opens the door as he dash to Envy's room. As the buzzing sound became louder and louder, it made Ed worry about the other more and more. He opened the door as he shout out, "Envy, are you al . . . right?"

"Oh, you really came." Envy said as he holds on the keychain as he press the button on it, as he let go of the button, the buzzing sound came to an end. Envy was on his bed, still wearing the robe. Ed's face went pale as he can't help but feel weak, he lean on the door as he murmured, "Nothing had happen huh?"

"Envy, I told you not to press that button in case it's emergency!" Ed cried out with an angry sign on his head, Envy narrowed his eyes as a smirk form on his face, he said, "I was just trying it out in case it's corrupted, and it does works well. As you come immediately in that attire . . ."

"In that attire? . . . !!!" Ed was blushing furiously as he noticed his attire. The collar of the shirt slid off to the left while he was dashing towards here, revealing his shoulder. The shirt was crumpled as it looks shorter, showing his lap. His hair was slightly mess up, but it only helps him look more adorable and alluring.

"Shit, I will let you go for today!" Ed said as he slam the door, Envy was too fascinated by it as his smirk turns into a playful grin, "Let me go for today huh? But in such an alluring form, I can't let you out me my mind . . ."

Envy moves his hands between his legs, he twitch as he said, "Shit, I'm hard . . ."

-

Yuki: This is the end of this chapter, next is an omake for the upcoming Christmas!

-

Ed was walking back home from work. With the same old braid tying his long blond hair, around his neck was a green scarf with green and darker green stripes. He was carrying the suitcase which contains his works in his right hand, what he breath out form a smoke as he continue walking on the street which was cover by the white snow.

As he walk past a bakery, his pair of golden orbs was caught by the things displayed at the display window. It was a cake with white cream around it at the top was words that said "_Merry Christmas_" in red cream. A Santa holding a bag over his shoulder was on top of the words. On the cake was a little house with white roof and a chimney, there's a little snowman beside it, with a red scarf around its neck.

"It's already Christmas huh?" Ed said as he look away from the window, as he turn away, he saw a guy handing a present to a girl. She was so happy that she gave the guy a hug.

_Christmas present huh? Well, I'm not expecting to get any of it this year . . . _Ed thought as he continues walking as he walk pass a bush, he was suddenly tackled by an unknown object.

"What the--" "Chibi!" his eyes meet with amethyst ones, the person's skin was almost as pale as the snow as he had long emerald hair. He was wearing a purple coat with a furry collar. The coat wasn't button up as it shows the black tank tube and skort he was wearing.

"Envy why are you . . .?" Ed asks as he lifts an eyebrow in surprise, Envy returned the blond with a wide smile, he get himself up as he pull out a small purple box.

"Here, take it." Ed was stun by the homunculus's action, he hesitate slightly as he ask, "Is this . . . For me?"

Envy nods his head, still with that smile on his face, he said, "Open up and see."

Ed nod his head, as he opens the box, it was a red shiny cross-like brooch. It was the same sign as the back of his red coat. Ed widens his eyes in surprise as he slowly touches it with his finger.

He felt the smooth surface of it through his glove, he look up at the homunculus as he asks, "Is this . . . A Christmas present for me?"

"Yup, chibi do you like it?" Envy look at the blond as he ask. A smile light up Ed's face as he said, "It's . . . Nice, thanks Envy!"

"Now, where's my Christmas present?" "Huh?" Ed look at the homunculus with a confused look on his face, "Since I gave you your Christmas present, you should give me mine now."

Ed thinks about it, since he didn't prepare a present, what's more he didn't expect to see the homunculus here. An idea came up to his head, he blush slightly as he said, "Envy, come over here." "?"

Confused, Envy gets himself nearer to the blond. Ed pull the homunculus towards himself, he left a kiss on his cheek.

Envy widen his eyes in surprise, he touch the part that Ed had kissed with his gloved hand as he look at the blushing blond.

"There, it's your present." Ed said as he looks at Envy, his cheeks were flushed for his own action. Envy smile again as he tackle the blond down again.

"Chibiiiii!!!" "Wah, Envy!"

Snow from the sky drop again as Ed tried to push the homunculus away; he was blushing so hard that he can almost melt the snow. After some time of struggling, Ed finally gave up as he sighs. A trouble smile appears on his face as he hugs the homunculus back, totally unaware of the snow falling. This year's Christmas present must be the best for him.

-

Yuki: Review and tell me if you like the omake or not. Actually, I never see snow before, cause the weather in my country is very hot, so . . . -sigh-

Lin: So it's up to your imagination, please forgive her if she's wrong about it.

Yuki: You can finally walk huh?

Lin: I rested for too long, now you may as well as hand to next chapter to me won't you?

Yuki: What, no way-

Lin: I have chocolates with me. -Takes out chocolate-

Yuki: . . . Fine, now hand over the chocolates.

Lin: -Hands over the chocolates-

Yuki: -walks out of the room with the chocolate in her hand-

Lin: Review for this chapter! -Wink-

_**Review replies: **_

**KatrinaEagle: **I'm very happy to hear that. -hugs- Too bad the toy was destroyed . . .-_-lll

**HAERTOFAVAMPYRE:**

Roy: Can you tell me what you did now?

Yuki: -nibble on the chocolate- Waft iz it?

Roy: What did you did to Lin just now?

Yuki: -take out chocolate from her mouth- I can only say that I like Kitty taming . . . -lick lips-

Roy: . . . You cruel devil!

Yuki: Oh no, it's not my entire fault, since she's the one who begs for it . . . -evil smirk-

Hughes: You are the worst . . .

**Yaoi-fangirl-Dark-side: **Well, you are right, the chibi's life with the palm-tree will cost his . . . You know.

**fangirl 666 and YukinoKara: **Thanks for reviewing!


	4. My bodyguard, his crew

Lin: The other warnings Yuki had mentioned in the first chapter. Remember, I don't own FMA, if I do, Alphonse will . . . Erm, dislike kitties, yes, and he will dislike them!

Al: No! You won't take the little fur ball from me! -Hugs kitten-

Ed: No one will take it away from you, Alru . . .

Al: NII-SAN IF YOU TRY TO TAKE THE KITTY AWAY FROM ME AGAIN, I WILL BREAK MY RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU!

Ed: O.O . . . -too shock to say anything-

Lin: Are you ok?

Ed: -glooms- Alru . . . He wants to break his relationship with me, he don't want this big brother any more . . . -sulks at a corner-

Lin: Erm, someone give me a hand here . . .

_**The vote:**_

**Yaoi: 5**

**No Yaoi: 0**

Lin: Thanks to XyaoiXstoryXfangirlX for breaking the poll!

Lin: Since I have 5 votes now, I will give you . . . A little bit of fan service. Don't blame me if it's not nice enough . . .

-

The door was slowly opened, letting a trace of light into the dark room. The curtains were closed, making the room darker than it was. Under the heavy covers, the figure in bed was awaken by the addition weight climbing on his bed, he slowly open his heavy eye bags. As his amethyst eyes took a clearer look of what's in front of him, he widens his eyes as he woke up totally.

"O'chibi-san, why are you here?!" Envy sits up on his bed when he saw the blond. Ed was right on top of him; he was still wearing that big shirt. From Envy's position, he could see the blond's body from the collar of the shirt. Ed's face was flushing, his hair was let down on his shoulder, making him appear more alluring and sexy.

Ed crawls towards the other, who back away in surprise. Ed lift out his hand as he slowly wrap it around Envy's neck, he move himself closer to the other, "Envy . . ." His voice sound so erotic that Envy can't help but light up a blush on his face. "E-Edo, what are you doing?"

". . . . . ." Ed said nothing, he slowly move one of his hand to his shirt as he starts to unbutton it. Slowly, the shirt slid off his shoulder, it drop on the floor. Envy gulp on the sight, he felt that his lower body was already reaction to it.

Ed caress the other's cheek with his hand, he get himself close to the sin, their body are now touching. As the blond's face get closer and closer, their lips was almost touching when . .

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep Beep! . . .**_

Envy snaps his eyes open, he look around his room, no signs of Ed or any others intruding. "The door is not open. Geez, it's a dream huh . . ."

Envy step out of the bed, he toss the blanket aside as he walk towards the bathroom. He turns the knob of the shower as he steps inside the bath tub. He didn't undress or anything as he usually sleeps naked.

He felt the cold water hitting on his skin, trying to cool himself down the dream just now. "No alluring hot chibi stripping huh . . . But what's that sound? I don't think I set up an alarm . . ."

-

"Ahhhhhh . . . Shut the freaking hell up . . ." Ed raise his hand out of the cover he pulls over on himself; his hand starts to search for the culprit who just disturbed his sleep. When he gets it, he press down the switch on the alarm, the sound stopped. Just as he was about to fall into dreamland again--

**Beep Beep! Beep Beep! . . . **

"ARGH! Just shut the hell up already!" Ed pull the other alarm clock into his cover, he set it off again as he starts to doze off in the cover holding the clock.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

"What is it this time . . .?" Ed's hand started searching for the clock again; he didn't find it on top of the head of the bed this time. He opens his heavy eye bags, as the things become clearer and clearer for the blond to see, there's no sign of clock in front of him. He look at the left side of his, the sound was coming from the clock on the drawer.

"Mm . . . I got it already . . . I will wake up now . . ." Ed stopped the alarm, he pull out the drawer as he shoved all 3 inside of it. "Mm . . . So sleepy . . ."

Ed's eyes closed without warning again, he relaxed his body again as he slowly drop down from his bed-

**Thud!**

"Ow!" Ed felt his head hitting on the floor; the blanket was pulled along with him as his legs were tangled with it. This time, Ed really woke up as he sit up and start rubbing his injured place, which is his forehead.

"Is something wrong?" the door was opened as Envy look in, he was now wearing a robe and his hair was dripping wet. "Whoa chibi, what's all the fuss about? You drop down from the bed?"

The blond look up at Envy, "Nothing, just . . . Erm, woke up." He slowly untangle himself from the blanket, he stun a bit as he look up at Envy again as he said, "Wait, did you just call me small?!"

Envy chuckled, "Now then you realize huh? O'chibi-san . . ."

"WHO'S SO SHORT AND SMALL THAT HE ROLL DOWN THE BED AND WAS TOTALLY UNAWRE OF THE PAIN AS HIS BRAIN IS TOO SMALL FOR HIM TO THINK!!!?"

Envy winced at the shouting, he cover one of his ear as he look at the furious blond, "No need to be loud, chib's, anyway, what are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to get myself out of this obviously!" Ed went back to untangling himself from the blanket, but he only made it worse.

Envy squat down in front of the blond, he untangled the blond quickly. "Geez I was wondering how can someone like you be a bodyguard . . ." Ed blush in embarrassment when Envy said that, the sin pull the cover and toss it back on the bed as Envy ask, "So chibi, where did you get hurt?" "I told you not to call me small--" "Your head is red . . . If you don't rub it now, it will turn into a bruise you know."

Envy started to run the red part with his hand, Ed winced at the pain as he felt his shoulder being hold by Envy to keep him stable. After sometime, Envy stopped as he said, "There, all done. Now a little something to make it heal faster. . ." Ed look at the sin, before he could react, Envy lean towards as he land a kiss on the blond's head.

"There, all done. You better start making breakfast now, I don't want to be late you know." Envy stood up as he wink at the blushing blond, he went out of the room and closed the door.

Ed jaw-dropped, he touches the part that the other had kissed before as he look at the door, "What the . . . Wait, am I the one who's being taken advantage!?"

-

After breakfast, Envy received a call from Sloth, saying that she's waiting for them outside. Today, Envy tied his hair up into a high pony tail as he wore a black leather coat with brown fur around the collar. The shirt he wore inside was purple as it was high collar and tight, showing his figure, black long pants made of leather along with a few chains around his waist. He had a ring on his left middle finger and thumb.

Ed was wearing the same attire as he had the suitcase in his hand; they went into the van quickly before anyone saw them.

"Good morning Ed, Envy." "Yo Sloth," "Ohayo," There was other 3 people beside Sloth and the driver inside, Envy sat down on the black leather seat as Sloth said to the women beside her, "Sheryl, I need you to help Envy tidy up his appearance, just put some powders or something like that to help him look not so stress." Sheryl nod as she went to Envy, she take a box along with her as she starts putting up the make-up.

"Paul, I want you to call them and ask them to increase the number of security guard during the interview, Mary, hand over today's schedule to me." Sloth said as the two started working on it.

Ed nudge Sloth a while as he said, "My crews will be there during the interview, so tell the others about it too, and they need someone to guide them back to the apartment." Sloth nodded, she turns to Paul and said. "Paul, you heard him, and later will you please guide them back to Envy's apartment? I will hand over to you the apartment key later."

"Oh, and could you tell me what time will the cleaners be coming? I want things to be as easy as possible for my crews." "They should be here by now, and I think they will finish it when the interview is over." Ed nod, satisfied with his answers. He lay back on his seat and waits until they reach their destination.

-

They reach at a 5 star hotel, they's already a few reporter, holding on their cameras as they started to snap with it when Envy came out. The guards, whom were dressed in white and black uniforms, came upon to block the reporters from Envy.

"Please, no photo taking until the interview was finished!" Sloth said as she tried to cover Envy, Ed follow behind them, there's a few peoples holding onto boards with Envy's name on it, he guess that it's his fans. They were shouting out the sin's name and some of them even squeal. _Hopeless . . . _

Ed sweat-drop as he walk pass them. He failed to notice the figure hiding behind the squealing fans. The figure smirk as he pull down his cap lower, he stuff his hands into his pocket as he walk away from the crowds.

They walk onto the stairs and into the hotel, there's two staff wearing red and yellow opened the door for them. As they walk on the red carpet, it leads them to another door, and the staff opened the door for them as well. Inside the room was full of reporters; they all stood up from their seats when Envy came in.

They walk to the table in front of the crowds, Ed stood beside the door as Envy and Sloth sit on the seats.

Ed look around the surroundings, he saw some peoples who was in the same attire as he is at one across. He had blond hair and blue eyes, had a toothpick in his mouth. _Havoc . . ._

There's two more behind the reporters, the one standing at the right corner as orange and lack hair, he didn't button up his suit as he was too huge to do so, _Breda . . ._

The one at the left corner has white and black hair, his suit was tidy compared to the other two. _And Falman._

When those 3 saw him, they nod there heads at him as Ed nod back.

"**Thank you for waiting, fellow guest. I apologize for the sudden delay of the interview yesterday. To make it up for that, you may start asking questions now, Envy here will answer all of them for you, no matter what kind of question is it."** Sloth said through the mike, she sat down on her seat as she hand the mike over to Envy, who's sitting right beside her.

_Oi oi, you didn't told me it's going to turn out like this before . . ._ Envy thought as he took over the mike, he turn it on as he said, **"Now anyone has any questions?"**

"Envy-san, how do you feel when you had become the advertiser of the world most popular energy drink?" **"Well, I'm honored to be the advertiser of it, and I will give all my best on it." **Envy replied with a smile as the reporters started scribbling on the notebooks. _Geez, what's all about this? It's just some energy drink._

"Envy-san, there's rumors about you starting on acting, is that true?" **"Well, I'm interested on acting, and it will be wonderful if anyone will give me the chance. I'm really interested in it, since I have confidence in my acting skills. It will be wonderful if I have a chance to act." **_As if, my brain storage won't be able to hold that much of meaningless script ya' know . . ._

"Envy-san, are you currently in a relationship? If not, what's your type?" _Now __**that's**__ a question! _Envy smirks as he look at the blond at the corner of his eye, seeing that the blond was looking at this way, his smirk became wider as he said, **"Well, I'm still single, and my type you ask? I like blonds . . . Especially feisty ones. It doesn't matters if it's a he or she, since I'm free to like anyone, don't you think?"**

"Envy-san can you be more specific?" **"Sure, I like blonds with natural blond hair; it will be nice if they had the same natural eye color. I don't really like people dyeing their hair or wear color lenses."**

Some reporters nod as some others scribble down quickly, this will be headlines for tomorrow's news . . .

_Blonds? And it doesn't matters if it's a guy or women!? Wait, am I included? Hope not . . . _Ed sweat-drop when he felt the sin look at him again. _He's looking at here . . . He can't be serious could he? But natural hair and eye color . . . That could be rare you know? Even though me myself was one of them . . ._

A few more questions were asked about Envy's personal life, Envy could swear himself feeling more and more annoyed by each questions. _What the hell, asking about how much I weight and how tall am I, didn't they read the magazine? Sinfonia had a page of the cover model's profile, and I was on the cover every week!_

Envy kicks Sloth's leg under the table, as she got his signal she was about to took over the mike when some bottle roll towards them.

The bottle stopped in front of them, it had this red light blinking on it. Ed's face went pale as he ran towards Envy, he tackle both Envy and Sloth down away from the table just as the bottle let's out a bright light.

**Boom!**

Envy and Sloth cover their heads as it explodes, Ed was trying his best to shield both of them. The crowds started to make a fuss over it as they all dash out of the room. Between the running crowds was one figure wearing a cap, he smirk silently as he follows the crowd out of the room.

"Havoc, Breda and Falman, stop all of them at once before the culprit ran away!" "Yes boss!" The three dash out of the room, leaving only the 3 and some security guards at there. "Are you alright?" Ed ask as he look at the both, Sloth and Envy nodded as they stood up slowly, dusting off the dirt on them.

Ed look at where the incident happened, the only destroyed the table, and nothing else. But if Envy and Sloth were still there, they will surely be involved into it, and the result will be unimaginable.

Ed walks towards it as he took out his gloves from his pocket. He put it on as he picks up the now crashed bottle. "Ah, Boss!"

Ed turn back to see a guy in the same suit, he had black hair as he wears a black glasses; he was pushing it up as he ran towards Ed. He was also holding a silver suitcase in his hand as he stops in front of Ed. "Just in the right time, Fuery. I need you to examine this for me, it seems like it's hand-made."

"Ah, yes sir!" Fuery said as he bends down and he puts his suitcase on the floor, he opens the suitcase, there are a few chemicals and some tools. Fuery took over the bottle as he starts to examine it.

"Is it possible to collect any fingerprints or other clues from it?" Ed ask as Fuery examine it with an eyebrow raise up, "Mm, it's a bit hard to do so since it's blow up like this, but I will try. I will give the result of the test to you once I finished examining it." Ed nod, he walk to Sloth and Envy as he said, "Leave it all to Fuery, he will have to bring it back to the headquarters if you don't mind."

Sloth nod, she pull out her cell phone and call, "Paul, tell the reporters **not** to put this on the news, we must bring the matter down or peoples will make a fuss over it."

After she closed her phone, she turn to the both as she said, "Envy, we still have to get to the studio for your photo-takings, let's get to it now." With that, she turns and walks out of the room. When they walk out, those reporters were still outside; the guards are blocking them from getting near to Envy as the three quickly walk out of the hotel.

As they went into the van, Envy sat beside Ed as he starts to ask, "Ne, chibi, how the hell does you know what kind of explosive is it? Hand-made or whatever, it makes no difference to me . . ." "Let's say that we bodyguards were trained to recognize these items." Ed said, but Envy wasn't satisfied with his answer.

A smirk grow on the sin's face as he wrap his arms around the blond quickly, "What he, let go of me Envy!" Ed said as he was blushing, he struggles to get himself out of the other's arms, Envy just smirk wider as he said, "Chibi~ Tell me~" "Argh, alright I got it already! Just let go of me!"

"No way, I don't want you to run away from me after I let you go without telling me!" _Besides, the chibi is nice to hug. _Envy pull the blond towards him, he had a hard time putting the struggling blond on his lap, "Let go now, hey!" Ed cried out as he felt himself being putted onto the other's lap, their position was so . . . Embarrassing that the blond can't help but blush deep crimson, "Alright, I will tell you already!" Ed sighs as he starts to explain.

"We bodyguards were not selected because of our appearance and strengths. There are also selected because of there ability to memorize things and act in case of emergency. But for rookies, we are trained in strength, speed, and other things such as using gun and weapons." Ed looks up at Envy, who nods in response, he continues, "Classifying explosive is one of them. Different kind of explosives has their own way to stop them from exploding. But there are some, like those hand-made ones, don't have a way to stop them from exploding. Since the types of explosive and way to stop it was too complicated and it will spend a long time to explain it, I will skip it."

"But I wanna hear it too-" "Now I will get to the point. It's an unimaginable training and . . ." Ed suddenly shivered as his face went pale, "The past experience is too painful to say. I can't believe that I'm still alive . . ." he murmured under his breath. _Room fill with explosives, an instructor who will beat you up if you didn't do it in her way . . . What's more scarier than that?_

Noticed that the blond in his arms was not paying attention to him, he lean beside the blond's ear as he whispered, "Ne chibi, are you still there?" "Huh? Oh, ya, I'm still here. And can you let go of me already?" "1 more question, why did your crews call you 'Boss'?"

Ed think for a while, he then replied, "Erm, because it depends on me whether they got their pays?"

-

Lin: I will stop at here. And in the next chapter, you will see . . . Hehehe, not gonna tell! Anyway, hope you are satisfied with the little fan service . . .

Lin: School's starting for me, which is why I may not update as usual. But I will try to update weekly if I can . . . -.-'

Lin: I'm sure that everyone knows who that guy is now . . . If you don't, erm, BOOM! Ed's instructor is . . . You know who.

Envy: That's a rrreally obvious hint . . .

Lin: Yes, and is Ed still sulking?

Ed: Alru don't want me, he don't want his big brother . . .

Lin: Cheer up; I'm sure that he didn't mean it!

Ed: -glare at Lin- It's your entire fault!

Lin: Huh? -Sweat-drop-

Ed: If you didn't give him a kitty in the first place, he won't say those things to me! Now he rather be with the stupid cat than me! -clap- -transmute a spear from the ground-

-Ed starts to chase after Lin-

Lin: Wu wah!!! Help!!!! -Run away-

Yuki: Since Ed is chasing after Lin now, I will take over the next chapter. And, you will know more about Envy's modeling job in the next chapter. Remember to review!

_**Review replies:**_

**KatrinaEagle**: Wow, I'm glad you can imagine it.

**fan girl 666: **Maybe? Well, Ed will have a hard time if he keep doing that ya' know . . .

**Lilia0**: Thank you for your support!

**HAERTOFAVAMPYRE**: Sooo . . . What's in your mind? -smirk-

**majkat3**: I'm so touched that you even bother to read my story . . .

**XyaoiXstoryXfangirlX: **Only if the poll ends. -wink-

**YukinoKara/artist-girl731: **Thanks for reviewing!

Yuki: Oh, the poll will end if I get 10 votes for Yaoi. So far, no one votes for no Yaoi yet . . . But, who don't love Yaoi?


	5. My bodyguard, my little brother

Yuki: The other warnings I had mentioned in the other chapters. I don't own FMA, if I do, Riza . . . Will wear mini-skirt when Roy ask her to.

Roy: Lieutenant Hawkeye, I order you, to wear this! -Took out a mini-skirt from no-where-

_**BANG!**_

Riza: -Holding the gun in her hand- Taisa, please concentrate on your work.

Yuki: If she don't, that means I don't own FMA.

_**The vote:**_

**Yaoi: 5**

**No Yaoi: 0**

Yuki: So far, no one has voted for no Yaoi yet, so maybe if I get more votes from you, I may have put some more . . . Fan Service like Lin. *cough* *cough*

Envy: This chapter is soooo obvious about who's going to appear in it.

Yuki: Yeah, really obvious. So let us welcome, Wrath!

-Drum rolls- -curtains opened-

Wrath: Hi everyone! -Wave-

Yuki: If he's a bit too out of character, please forgive me, since it's the first time I write Wrath. Now let's start the show!

-

"Envy, tilt your head a bit to the left, lean down on your back a bit too. Yup, that's it!"

The cameraman said as he snaps down on his camera. Envy, who now changed into a short-sleeve shirt in black, a grey shorts that covered his knees as he look down, the cap he was wearing didn't cover those amethyst eyes of his. In his hand was a bottle of energy drink as he sits down on the floor.

Ed, who was standing at the corner of the room, can't help but be amused by it, Indeed, Envy is a very professional model, it's no wonder that he could be on the cover of 'Sinfonia' every week. As the camera man asks Envy change his position, Ed look at Sloth, who was standing beside him, he asks, "Erm, Sloth-san, why did you become Envy's manager? Is it because that you are worried about him or what?"

Sloth looks at Ed and sighed, "Yes, I do worry about Envy, but it wasn't that kind of worry . . ." "Huh, what do you mean then?" Ed asks as he looks at Sloth confusedly.

"You see, Envy had 4 managers before me. The first one couldn't stand him, that's why she quit. The second, had actually organize a fan club for Envy, and she even made Envy went to the club and met with the fans of his, but we fired her." Ed nod, he ask, "Then what about the third and fourth one?"

"The third one was a woman, and we fired her because we caught her making out with Envy." Ed stare at Sloth, an anime sweat-drop on his ask as he said, "Making out?"

Sloth nod to his answer, and continued, "We thought that no such things will happen when we change his manager into a man. But you see. That fourth manager . . . Did the same like third one. It seems that Envy was attractive to both men and women."

"That's why you take up the job of his manager didn't you?" Sloth nod, she look down on her own feet as she murmured, "That was the only time when I found about how miserable how Envy was . . ."

Even though the voice is small, Ed heard what she said. His expression darkens when he heard the last words. "Miserable . . . huh . . ." A flashback started in his mind as he look down on his feet.

_Ed was running and running, he was no younger than 4 this year. His clothes were strangely covered with dirt and mud. His golden orbs were filled with tears; he was running on the street with many other passengers on there. _

_When he trip over a stone, he falls down hard on the ground, his face was covered with mud and a bruise on his forehead now. He look up from his position, his eyes were filled with horror as he felt he couldn't stand up._

"_Dad . . . Daddy!" Ed cried out as he felt tears started to roll down on his cheeks, he started to cry when he didn't saw signs of the man coming back. _

_He cried and cried, but no one on the street pay attention to him. The wailing didn't stop, and the blond just wouldn't stop crying. In his heart, he was hoping that someone will help him, even though just ask him if he's alright is fine. That's why he cries louder and louder. But, no one came and lends a helping hand to him._

Ed narrowed his eyes at the unpleasant past, can't help but felt how naïve he was at that time. "Ed? Are you alright?" "Huh? Yeah, I-I'm fine."

Ed force a smile on his face as he said, "Don't mind me, erm, I'm just going to take a stroll or something like that . . ." Sloth nod at the blond's answer, Ed leave the room as he walk into the bright corridor.

After using the washroom, he came out with his handkerchief wiping his hand. "WAH!!!!!"

A cry attracted him, he went to the place where the voice came from and found that it was surrounded by some ladies. He took a peek of what's between the crowds.

It was a boy with black wild hair and pale white skin. He was wearing a black shirt and a grey scarf around his neck as he also wears brown baggy pants. He was wailing as he covers his eyes with his hands as he was sitting down on the ground.

"Whose child is this?" "Hey little boy are you lost?" "Where are your parents?" A few girls who squat down beside the boy ask, the boy just shake his head and continue wailing.

"I . . . I don't know!" the boy look up from his hands, he had a pair of cat-like amethyst eyes. Those pair of eyes reminds Ed of Envy's one.

"What's your name?" "W-wrath . . ." Wrath replied the answer in a trembling voice; his eyes became teary again, gaining sympathies from the crowds. "Wrath, wait, you are Envy's little brother right?"

_Little brother huh? No wonder . . ._ Ed thought as he turn away, ready to get out of this crap before anyone noticed him. "Ah Edward, you are here!" _Shit . . ._ Ed thought as he slowly turns back, with a sweat-drop on his head as he asks, "Y-Yes?"

"You are heading back to the studio right? Then would you mind bringing Wrath there to Envy and Sloth? They may have known what to do with him. Well, we still got work to do, so we will leave him to you."

"W-wait, you are leaving this thing- I mean, him to me?!" Ed exclaimed, but the crowds disappeared somehow, leaving him and the other kid there.

". . . . . ." Ed look at the unbelievable fast peoples who disappeared with his mouth open, he turn and look at Wrath, who now look at him with puppy dog eyes.

Ed sigh as he said, "No choice but to bring you along huh . . ." Ed said as he start walking away, Wrath quickly follow as he walk beside him.

"Neh, neh! That attire, are you the bodyguard guarding Envy?" Wrath asks him curiously, Ed replied, "Yeah, now just shut up and go."

"Eh~~? But I still have a lot of question! Like what kind of incident did Envy met, is it enough to kill him? Or is it very serious? Or is it--" "Sorry Mr. Wrath but I won't be able to answer your question as it matters my client's privacy. So just shut up and get going already!" Ed said with an annoyed look on his face. Wrath was taken back by it as Ed turns away and starts walking again.

"Say about bad temper from a **short** guy . . ." Ed's ears sharply caught the comment that Wrath murmured silently, he turns back with a crack smile and a angry sign on his face as he said, "Look brat, I don't care who you are, whether you are Envy's little brother or some shit like that. But let me warn you, **don't fucking call me small!**"

"Yeah, yeah, **shrimp**."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP THAT'S SO SMALL AND TINY THAT HE WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAR YOU CALLING ME SMALL!!!?" Ed shouts out, Wrath winced as he rubs his ear, "You know you don't have to shout you know. And, you are really small."

"So how am I small to you!?" "If you noticed, we are at the same height."

". . ." Ed was silenced by it, he asks, "How old are you?" "I'm 13." **Strike!**

". . . . . ." Ed turn back, he was sweat-dropping non-stop as a grin light up Wrath's face. "So . . . You did agree that you were short huh? Mr. Bodyguard . . ." Wrath whispered into Ed's ear, which surprised the blond that he looks right into Wrath's face. He step back when he felt that he's too close to the other.

"Eh~~ If I look closer at you, you are actually quite cute you know . . ." Wrath step towards the blond, forcing him onto the wall. "Eh? Ano . . . I think you are getting a little too close aren't you?" Ed said with a sweat-drop on his head. _Now I really swear that those two were brothers . . ._

Wrath ignored him; in fact, he just got closer to the blond. Ed's troubled face change; his eyes were cold as he stares at Wrath, who suddenly stops his movements when he felt something near his crotch.

"Get any closer, and prepare to lose your dick." Ed smirk as he push the gun closer, Wrath's face pale as he slowly back away, with his hands raising beside him, "Well, I should have figure that all bodyguards do have guns . . ."

Ed turns away as he started walking again, in the meantime, he asks, "Since your personality was so far from that innocent you, why did you put up that act just now?"

"Unless you noticed, puppy dog eye is my specialist. And who will resist on helping some lost child?" Ed stop his steps, his expression darkens. Wrath can't see it as he was behind him; he had a wide smile on his face. He stop too when he noticed the blond stopped, and look up on him in confusion.

_Resist on helping a lost child huh . . ._ Ed suddenly smirk, but his eyes were as cold as ever. He turns his face back and look at Wrath, making him felt uneasy when he felt the murderous intent from the blond.

"By helping a lost child . . . Do you really think they will be kind enough to do so?" Wrath widens his eyes, shock that the blond said something like that. But he manage to gather up enough strength and replied, "If not, why? Its common sense for peoples to help each other--" "Helping each other? You mean helping themselves." "Huh?"

"Do you think they really want to help you? All they want is to get rid of you so they can concentrate on their work! Who the hell can tolerate with some little children wailing as they work? Didn't you see how fast they throw you to me and then disappear like wind?" Ed's cruel words stun him, for someone like him who needs attention all the time, can't really take all those things. Wrath step back, he really can't stand the murderous intent from the blond now, even though Ed was now smiling (smirking actually), his eyes were so cold that it send shivers down his spines.

Ed turns away, he continues his way back to the studio, which was interrupted many times. Wrath's face was paler then it is, no one, no one had told him this kind of things before. "I . . . I know it, but they just look so kind-" "You said that acting is your specialist, so why can't the others do so?" ". . . . . ."

-

"Edward you are back- Ara, Wrath is with you too." Sloth exclaimed as Envy look up from his seat. "Yo, Envy, Sloth." said Wrath as he wave and walk towards them, pulling a chair beside Envy, he sat down as Envy ask him, "Brat, why are you here?" "Let's say . . . I got lost and the staff asked your bodyguard to bring me here?"

Envy didn't look too pleased with it, he look at Ed, who now just picks up a phone call from someone, maybe his crew or underlings. "Say Envy, you never told that me that your bodyguard is such a hot guy . . ." "Wrath, if you noticed that he's older than you-" "And not to mention cute."

Wrath gave him a wide grin, Envy smirk back. With a sudden move, he grabs the end of Wrath's hair as he get himself beside his ear as he whispered, "Wrath, let me tell you. The chibi is **mine**. Touch my chibi, and you will be dead."

"Envy, now you are acting so much like a bad ass that I want to snatch him away from you more." Wrath keeps the grin on his face despite the pain, "I can't wait to see what you look like when I got him."

Envy's smirk became wider; he narrowed his eyes dangerously as he said, "Then show me what you got."

Ed flip open his cell phone, totally unaware of the conversation. As he press the green button and answer the phone, "What is it, Havoc?"

"Boss, sorry but we lost track of him. But I think he's heading towards the place where you are currently at." Ed could hear the panting coming out from the man, taking in deep breaths. Ed smirks as he replied, "Fine, thanks for the information, not to mention the good work you did."

He close his phone as he stuff it inside his pocket again, he walk over to Sloth as he explains the situation to her. Sloth's expression changed as she shouts to Envy, "Envy, we should save the shot or another day. Let's get out of here as soon as possible."

Confused, Envy got up from his seat as he walks over to the both, with Wrath behind him. "Neh, Envy, what happened?" "Dunno, maybe we got some sort of a terrorist here." Envy chuckled.

Wrath pout, not very pleased with his answer. As he was about to ask again, he knock into a staff in white who was carrying a box. He was wearing the white cap so low that it covered all his face (except for his mouth).

The box dropped on the ground, apparently empty. "Hey! Watch where you are going . . ." Without any warnings, the man grab Wrath's fist as he shove a blade near his neck.

"Wrath!" Sloth exclaimed as her eyes widen in fear. Ed didn't expect this situation, so he was partly shock too. While Envy look at Wrath, also surprised.

"Hm-- Brat's caught." Envy said as he walks over to Ed, his sight still on Wrath can't help but be worried of him. "Erm, is that something you should said when your brother's caught by some freaking terrorist?" Ed said with a sweat-drop on his head.

"Put me down! Let go of me!" Wrath cried as he tried to struggle, his grip on him became stronger, "**Shut up.**" He presses the blade down on his skin, cutting it as a trace of blood flowing out. Wrath gulp, the others gulp as Sloth looks like she's going to faint now.

"What do you one?" Sloth asks in her now trembling voice.

"I want you . . . To leave Envy here." Ed twitch, he narrowed his eyes as he said, "Why should we do that?"

"Equal value change, Full-Metal. As a part of Amestris, you should have known this very well. 'One can only gain something with a same value of sacrifice' is the rule of the basic. If you want to safe this life, you could only safe it by exchanging it with another life." Ed hold his hand into a fist, how the hell that this man know the top rule (not to mention the most basic) of Amestris? Unless . . . He was there before.

"I refuse." Sloth turns back as she look at Ed with a horrified look on her face.

"I'm being hired, only to protect Mr. Envy here, not Mr. Wrath. And it doesn't give me any right to safe someone whom I not suppose to safe." Ed said, ignoring the other's sight.

The man smirk, he lifts the blade high up, aiming at Wrath's throat as he said, "Then, it seems like this trading failed."

Before he could stab down, a sound of a gun shoot was heard from the back. The bullet shot through his hand, and the blade drop down. He removed his other hand on Wrath as he hold on to his injured hand. It now had blood oozing out from it.

Wrath quickly gets away from him as the man was now on his knees, wincing in pain. Behind him was Havoc, who was now holding on the gun that he just fired. Without any hesitation, Ed dash passes Wrath in a quick speed as he removed the glove on his right hand. With a click, a blade appeared as he thrust it to the man, who got quick enough to dodge it.

Ed's strike was fast, strong and merciless. He didn't give him any chance to fight back while the blade was going over his shoulder. With a big jump on his back, he manages to lengthen the distance between them. He stuffs his hand into his pocket as he pulls out a something from it. He bites down the lock on it as he tosses it to the others.

"Shit . . .!" A bright light blind their eyes as Ed shield himself with his hands. When they can finally see again, the man was no where to be found.

"He got away . . ." Ed said as he look at Envy and the others, he ask, "Is everyone alright?"

They nod in response, but Wrath's head was lower down that Ed couldn't see his face. He walk over to him as he ask, "Oi Brat, you ok?"

"What the . . .!" Ed felt he was suddenly tackled down; Wrath was hugging his waist as Envy widens his eyes in surprise. Wrath looks up at Ed with surprisingly shining and teary puppy dog eyes. "You were sooo cool just now!"

"H-huh?" Ed said as he had a sweat-drop on his head, "I had decided, I will snatch you away from Envy and let you be my bodyguard instead!" Wrath said as he hugs the blond tighter, Envy, who was now totally pissed off; grab Wrath by the back of his collar as he throws him aside. He pulls Ed up from his position and into him, he wrap his arms around the blond's waist as he said, "Try doing so, but the chibi is mine."

Wrath look up, an angry sign on his head as he replied, "Just you wait and see, Envy. I will surely take him away from you!"

_Now what the hell did I have got myself into!?_ Ed thought as he could now see the fire cracking between the two. Now his day with the palm tree, not to mention a brat, will be the actual beginning of hell . . .

-

Yuki: Alright, that's all. Never expect things to turn out like this, do you? And . . . Hints on Ed's past!

Havoc: -cries- I finally got the chance to rescue the day . . .

Yuki: Yeah, and be grateful to me.

Havoc: -knees down, still crying- THANK YOU!!!!

Yuki: -smirk-

Lin: O_o you made Wrath like Ed? How can you! You should support the palm-tree and the chibi-chan more . . .

Yuki: Well, Ed still has his virginity, so it's whether one of them takes it. And doesn't this make things more interesting?

Ed: Hello, this matters my virginity here . . .

Lin: I could swear that Envy's gonna take it.

Yuki: . . .Threesome?

Lin: O_o

Yuki: -smirk-

Lin: Alright, I'm going to write the next chapter so you won't screw things up--

Yuki: -took out a bag of white and big marshmallows out from no where-

Lin: O_O

Yuki: Catch! -Toss the bag far away-

Lin: MARSHMALLOWS! -glomps it-

Yuki: So I will be in charge of the next chapter too. See you! -Wave-

-

_**Review replies:**_

**fan girl 666 **- Aw, thank you so much! -hugs-

**XyaoiXstoryXfangirlX** - Yes, I will try my very best to do my best! (-.-)

**HAERTOFVAMPYRE** - Tell me, I'm sure I can take it!

**Katrina Eagle **- Yup, who doesn't like Yaoi? The answer is: Homophobes -.-' Mm . . . You sure it's . . . Them? -spoiler- The culprit will show up in the next chapter . . . Fufufufu . . .

**YukinoKara** - *bangs head on the wall* I know, I know it, I really know . . .

Lin: -sweat drop- Anyway, everyone should thank YukinoKara for this chapter, it's because of her advice that I update this . . .

**Jesi Chan **- Yay! A new reader! *thumbs up* I will look forward to your review!

_Thanks for reviewing! And remember . . . _(Lin: Better cover your ears now . . .) _REMEMBER TO VOTE, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT!!!! _


	6. My bodyguard, Hagane

Yuki: I had mentioned the other warnings in the first chapter. I don't own FMA. If I do, Hughes will stop talking about Elicia and Gracia for one day.

Hughes: Yuki look! This is Elicia in her new swimming suit! Isn't she cute? Along with my dear Gracia, ah, the two angels of my life . . .

Yuki: If he can't, although I wish he could, I don't own FMA.

**The vote:**

**Yaoi: 9**

**No Yaoi: 0**

Yuki: Thanks to **wishfulliving89, Shadow Stalker7 **and**Jesi Chan**, you all may get a fan service. *sigh*

Lin: Yuki, you promised that you will do it!

Yuki: I know, but still, *sigh*

_**Review replies**_

**KatrinaEagle -**Haha, yes, Wrath is 13. Do you have any questions about it?

**YukinoKara -**Yay~ And, you better 'expect the unexpected'! (By the way, it's the title of a fic) XD

**fan girl 666 -** A showdown huh? Hm . . That will be good!

**HAERTOFAVMPYRE -** Yes I will make sure that he will get him good, and hard!

**Jesi Chan**- XD I'm sure this is a surprise to everyone, and thanks for the vote!

**elmokillyew -** -poke you back with a stick- Thank you very much, really.

**XyaoiXstoryXfangirlX -**XD Thank you

**Envy-pride'ed **- Who you ask? Hehe, find out as you read the chapter!

**wishfulliving89 **- Aw, thank you! And thank you for the vote, too.

**Mirazen**- Hehe -blush- Thank you for the praise -smiling like an idiot-

**Shadow Stalker7** - O_o Why wouldn't you want to read it at first? Thank you for the vote by the way.

**Allen-Walker-in-black** - Thank you -bow down- I will take notice of my mistakes.

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seto** - Thank you! I will try my best, to continue writing . . .

-

The man rush out of the building, a black car was there as he gets into it. The car was drive away once he closed the door.

"You are just in time, Archer." Archer, who was now driving the car, was too focus to reply him.

The man open pull out some bandages under the seat as he wrap it around his hand. When he finished, the blood soak the white bandages, turning it red. He had tied it very tightly to stop the blood from flowing out, though it doesn't seems to work very well.

The car went through a tunnel; there were only dim lights there.

"You are hurt." Archer said as his eyes were still focus on what's in front of him. When the tunnel came to an end, the sky was reveal once more. After driving a certain distance, he stopped the car as the traffic light turn red.

Archer turn and look at him with a serious look on his, "You told me that everything will be fine, but we failed 3 times already! I went to shot that darn model the first time, but that bodyguard of his pounce him down before my arrow could went through that pretty head of his. The second and third time you tried also failed because of that short guy, now you even get yourself injured!"

Archer said as he grabs onto his injured hand as the man said, "Cool down, Archer. I'm fine! And . . ."

The man smirked as he looks out at the window, "The game is just starting."

"Kimbley . . ." Archer said with saddened look on his face. Kimbley took down his cap, letting out his ponytail.

"Anyway Archer, you are holding me a little too hard . . ."

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Archer blush as he let go of his hand, he noticed that the other cars behind him was honking at him as he quickly get back to his seat and he start driving again.

Kimbley smirk, he leans on the door as his eyes were set on the moving scenery.

_Yes Full-Metal, it's only the beginning._

He chuckled as it slowly became an insane laughter. Archer keep silence about it, the grip on the driving wheel became harder.

-

"Havoc, Falman and Breda, three of you stay here and clean up the ransack you caused." Ed said as his point at the messy place. It seems that when the man was escaping, he knocked down quite a few, no, quite a lot of things actually.

"But, Boss--!"

"If you still want your payment for this month-"

"Yes Boss, we will gladly do it." the three said as they stood up straight, hands on the side.

"Good," Ed turn around as he walk to Sloth, "Sloth-san, how's the schedule going on?"

Sloth shakes her head, "Not good, it's all mess up. The 2 hour shot became only 45 minutes, we still have one hour and 15 minute more before the next job."

"Can't the schedule be held earlier?"

"We have already set the time, and it will be a worse mess if we change the time." Ed frowned, "That means we have to spend the 1 hour free time on something else?"

"I guess that's our only choice."

"Then I may as well as go back home, and take a nap . . ." Envy said as he stretches his hand, yawning.

"You will become a pig if you act like that more, Envy." Wrath said with a teasing smirk on his face, "And that time, when your figure went out of the way, your job could become lesser, and you will have to say bye-bye with your works!"

"So, it still doesn't benefit you." Envy said, apparently bored.

"At that time-" Wrath said as he grab onto Ed's hand, "I will make sure I get Ed over here to me, since I'm the one who's paying more, hence I can get the best . . ." his smirk became wider as he saw the frown look on Envy's face.

"That won't be possible." Ed said as he looks at the brat holding onto him.

"Why?" Wrath asks, "Because, I signed the contract with Envy before, and my work won't be changing unless the culprit is caught, or Envy is dead, which I won't allow."

A smile bright up onto Envy's face as he walk to them, grabbing Wrath on the back of his collar as he lift him up easily.

"Did you hear that, brat? The chibi won't let me die, and that guy won't be getting me so easily. In other words, it's you the one who lost." Envy smirk, throwing Wrath a side after mange to pull him off the blond, which Wrath refuse to let go.

"*Hick* Sloth!!!" Wrath sniffed as he ran towards Sloth, hugging her around her waist.

"There, there, calm down Wrathy . . ." Sloth said, trying to smooth the boy down as she gently pats his back.

Looking at the both, Ed's eyes saddened again.

_I could have something like that too . . . Only if I didn't do that._ He bites down on his lower lip as he grabs his fist hard.

"Chibi, what's wrong?" Ed was pull back to reality when he felt a pair of arms hugging him from his back as Envy lean his head on the blond's shoulder.

"Nothing, and please, let go of me." Ed said as he sighed, more and more things were giving him a hard time now . . .

He looks at Sloth, a wave of sadness rise in his heart when he saw her smiling face. Those words she whispered to Wrath are so gentle, the hand patting on his back was so smoothing, and that expression of her's look so much . . . Like her.

Ed shakes his head, wanted to shake off that thought.

_No matter how much I wished for, some things will never get back like the past._

Envy, looking at the blond's sad face, can't help but wonder; what was the blond thinking that made him look all sad and gloomy. Like the first time when he saw Sloth, he had the same, sad expression on his face- Wait, Sloth?

Envy look at Sloth, who the blond had been staring at quite a while. _Maybe . . ._

"Neh chibi, does Sloth looks like your mother?"

Ed, stunned at the question, turns his head as he looks Envy with a 'What did you know?' look on his face. Without even looking at him Envy said, "I heard you calling her 'Oka-san' the first time you met her. Since it's not that long, I can still remember it very well."

". . . . . ." Ed keeps silence about it for a while, "What do you want to know?"

"Mm~ it's not that I'm very curious to find out, maybe just a little. But, tell me the story once you think you were ready for it." Envy said as he gets up from the blond, walking towards Wrath and Sloth.

". . . Am I showing it too obvious?" Ed murmured, looking at the three in front of him.

-

As the three accompany Wrath back to his own studio, Wrath was flirting- err hmm, talking with Ed all the way long.

"Hey Edward, do you have any relatives? Why are you working as a bodyguard? What are your parents working as?" Wrath asks non-stop, hanging onto Ed all the way.

"Mr. Wrath, I believe that my family background does not concern you." Ed said as he pulls his hand out of Wrath's grasp as he gives Wrath an angry glare.

Wrath was startled. He stun a little before taking a few steps away, forcing a smile on his face as he said, "I think I should speed up a little, it's really time for me to go . . ." with that, he dash down the corridor.

Watching Wrath dash away, Envy sweat-dropped as he say in disbelieve, "Who knows that brat could be so fast?"

"I heard from him that he represent his team on the school's sports day for the run."

"Never heard of it, did he tell you that, Sloth?"

"I think it's true, judging on the speed just now. . ."

-

After finally finished the day's work and have their dinner outside, Envy sigh tiredly as he lean on his seat, while the car move back to his apartment. In all the way, Ed has done nothing but staring out of the window, looking at the dark clouds coming closer.

"Looks like it will rain." Sloth said over his shoulder as Ed murmured, "It is, tonight."

After reaching the apartment, Envy went up to his room, yawning while he's climbing up the stairs. He slams the door to his room shut as he lay down on that big bed of his. Pulling the rubber band off his hair, he tosses it a side as he sigh, "That's one hell of ransack today . . ."

On the other side, at the room right in front of Envy's, Ed had already showered and changes his attire. As he open the laptop on the table, the screen shows up immediately. The places in black have been filled up with newly installed cameras (by Havoc, who was force to speed up the cleaning and install the cameras by him before they came back.)

"Hm, what's this?"

At the lower right side of the screen, a small window pops out with a warning sign. With no time to waste, Ed quickly checks the security system as his eyes went through the digits and words.

"Someone tried to hack into the house system before . . ." with a few typing on the keyboard, he press down the 'Enter' button as he lean back on his chair.

"Who was that doing all these?" Ed asks himself as he stares on the computer screen, "Could it be . . ."

-

In the dark room, where the floors were covered with papers, the only light in the room was the light of the computer screen. As the white light suddenly turned red, the screen changed into a screen covered in warning signs.

There was a small window pop up in between of the screen. There was a figure similar to Ed's hair style, beside it there was text saying, "A little warning; Try that again next time, prepare to get a new com." with that, the computer's screen went black.

"Shit," Archer cursed, turning back as he looks at the figure sitting on the bed, "Why did this happen?"

Kimbley laughed mockingly, calming down himself before saying, "Archer, do you know that 'Full-Metal' is not only Full metal?"

"Kimbley, make things straight and quite giving riddles."

Kimbley let out a few snicker as he calm himself down. He clears his throat and said, "Archer, Full-Metal is not only 'metal' in physical, but is also a program genius. This virus that he just sent you is one of his virus programs, 'Hagane no.001'."

Archer narrowed his eyes, "You should have told me earlier."

"Yes I know, but I thought that you will be able to handle it." Kimbley said as he smirk, shifting himself on the bed into a more comfortable posture.

"Besides, you will have to design a better hacking system now since you still have to hack into that Envy's computer so we can see his appointments from the day."

"That boy must have noticed that we could have hack into that model's computer too. And I have no idea that they have a computer genius there." Archer sighed, leaning on his chair as he run his finger through his hair, rubbing the side of his head with the heel of his hand.

"Don't worry, since I'm injured, you might as well as try to use these time to think up a good plan, we still have works to do," Kimbley said as his smile became wider. Archer looks at him. He sighs once more as he said, "Kimbley, you have to know that, we are accepting this mission not only because of our own convenient, but it's also a client's request . . ."

"But even if I slack off for a day, he won't do anything, since he could use his own men instead . . ." Kimbley said as he lay down on the bed, using his arm as a pillow as he lift up his injured hand.

"This will give me time, to think of a new game . . ."

-

Ed closes down his laptop as he walks out of his room. He knock on the door of Envy's room a few time before Envy came out in his robe, a towel in his hand as he was drying his hair.

"Sorry, but can I have a look at your computer?"

Envy was slightly taken back by the question at first, but nod slowly as he let the blond in.

"Thank you," Ed said as he went to the computer, which was on as Envy was checking his e-mail for his schedule tomorrow. The e-mail sender was Sloth.

"So Sloth-san sends you the schedule for your work for tomorrow every night?" Ed asks as he minimizes the window. Envy nodded, "Yeah, to inform me about tomorrow's work, so I can wake up in time."

"Eh," Ed reply as his finger continues to type on the keyboard, until he finally found the root of the problem.

"Envy, do you have any idea that your computer had been hacked?"

"Eh, I have no idea." Envy said as he went closer to the blond, looking at the screen over the blond's shoulder. Ed type on the keyboard in fast speed as the window with the loading bar finally reached 100%, Ed turn over to reach Envy, eye to eye as the blond back away in reflex.

"Err, I did a few things and it should temporally stop the hacking. I will do something about it tomorrow. So that's all, good night." Ed said as he stood up from the chair, walking out of the room as he closes the door behind him.

Envy blink, "He just walk out of the room . . . What, I didn't even get a good night kiss!"

(Author interruption: No Envy, you will never get one from Ed, possibly)

-

_As the explosion came up, the bus was crash into pieces. Pulling the figure closer to himself, his eyes widen as he see the flames swallowing the bus, along with the figure still instead . . ._

Ed woke up. He pants heavily, grabbing on the sheets tightly as he slowly calm himself down.

"It's only a dream . . ."

Ed felt his breathing slowly went back to normal, he sigh as he wipe the sweat on his head with his sleeve. He sits up on the bed as he walks down of the bed when he heard the splashing sound of the water.

He walks towards the window, pulling the curtains open. It was raining heavily outside, in the middle of the night. Staring into the scenery, his eyes were once again filled with sadness as he murmured, "If only the rain was as big as this on that day . . ."

-

_**Omake: The head of Amestris**_

_Roy Mustang, the head of Amestris. Handsome, young and was the dream lover of every women in Amestris. _

_Just at the age of 29, he already seated in the seat of the President, pulling the former President down. Along with his great assistant, Riza Hawkeye, both of them made Amestris into a great company. _

_Roy was dashing, capable, smart and knows how to get on Edward Elric's nerve. _

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER DUPER MINI SHRIMPY SIZE BEAN!" Ed exploded as he slam on the table, but the man right in front of him still have that mocking smile on his face.

"No one is. So let's get into the topic as soon as possible." Roy said. The smile on his face never seems to fade. Ed's face gone bright red for his own actions. He sit down on his seat as he ask, "So, other than mocking me, what kind of business do you want with me?"

Roy smile. He had changed the topic well.

_And Roy was also absolutely flirty._

"So, do you think I have the honor to bring you to a dinner tonight?" Roy said, leaning on the counter as he asks the blushing lady in front of him.

"I- I think I could, if I have the time . . ." the women replied, dare not to meet with him eye to eye. Roy smirks. He lean forward to the women as he said, "I will be fetching you tonight. What's your number?"

_And absolutely a slacker and workaholic._

_He slack because . . ._

Roy lay on the bench he was sitting on. Letting out a sigh, he looks up at the sky. He was now in the park as he finally got away from his desk, the paperwork, "And Riza . . ."

"Mustang, you should really get back to work if you really miss me that much." Roy stunned, as the sky in front of him was now take over by Riza's face.

"O-of course . . ."

_He's a workaholic, because . . ._

"Sorry for intruding . . . !" Ed stunned, widening his eyes, hardly could believe what he was looking at now.

"Riza, that figure rushing through the paper work in such scary speed, is that the Mustang I know?"

"Yes, he is."

Looking at the women beside him, Ed sweat-dropped as he asks, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing much my dear, I just told him that if he can't finish his work today, he will have to sacrifice his holiday for tomorrow to complete his work."

". . . Sometimes, Riza, I really admire you."

_Why Roy became the President? It was because of his dream and desire._

Roy stares at the paper in his hand. He gulps as he can't help but filled with excitement.

"Once I get this thing signed, all the women in Amestris will have to wear, mini-skirt!" Roy stood up from his seat, started to laugh as the guards outside can't help but sweat-drop.

Guard A: "The President went insane again."

Guard B: "Yes, but wouldn't that idea be great? Imagine all female crews in Amestris wearing mini-skirts . . ."

Guard A and B went off into their dreamy mode, but suddenly just sighs and said, "But that won't happen if she's here . . ."

Riza place down a huge stack of papers on top of that mini-skirt notice. Glaring at Roy with murderous intent, she smile and said, "Mustang, until you get all your work done, you will never have the chance to sign that paper."

Roy's face went pale. That stack of paper was like a mountain to him

"Yes madam . . ."

-

Yuki: That's all for today.

Lin: Eh? But-

Momo: Author interruption! I have something to say!

Lin: Eh!? Why are you here!?

Momo: As you see, there's no fan service in this chapter, since Yuki usually does not give fan-service. If you want fan service and lemons, ask our dear Lin here.

Lin: But-

Momo: And thank you for the votes, fellow readers. Since there isn't any fan service this chapter, you will get your fan services in the next chapter. And Lin will be managing it.

Lin: But-

-

_Next on __**CRASH!**_

My bodyguard, and all the fan service

"_You know Sloth, after that incident, I didn't see Ed the whole afternoon. Instead, I think someone was stalking me . . ."_

"_That stalker of yours looks small to me." Sloth said as she looks at the figure hiding behind the wall over his shoulder. She knows who that was very clearly in her heart._

-

Lin: In the end, I have to right to speak . . . Alright; I'm having the next chapter finally! So, get ready, since I will be giving you the 'services' . . . -insert evil genius laugh here-


	7. My bodyguard, and all the fan service

Lin: Yuki had mentioned the other warnings in the first chapter. I don't own FMA, if I do, Ed will be 190cm tall!

FMA crew: And that will be highly impossible.

Ed: Hey!!!

Momo: That would be possible.

Ed: See? Finally, someone agreed with me-

Momo: In your next life, that is.

Ed: . . .

_**The vote**_: For now, the vote will officially close down! It's true as what our dear reviewer, _YukinoKara_ said, '_we're all perverts.' _

_**Review replies**_

**Mirazen**: Yup, Kimbley and Archer is the one! Cool huh? XD

**KatrinaEagle**: My kind of world, that is XD Oh, don't be sorry for being pushy, I know you can't help it. And as a reply to your apoplogy, I ignored how pushy you could be, and took a long time to do the chapter XP

**YuukixZero16-in-yellow-**: Thank you.

**wishfulliving89**: Of course, Lin is very glad to give you those lovely service!

Lin: Somehow, I think that there's another meaning behind it...

**Shadow Stalker7**: Thank you, and I will try to ork on my grammar. Glad that you pick up this. But, what does 'AU' means? (did I ask you this before? If I did, sorry for asking again)

**YukinoKara**: Glad you like it. Although your review sound a little... Nevermind. And guess what? I read it twice too.

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta**: It's ok, since I got your review XD Thank you, and guess what? I almost missed your name since it wasn't in blue...

**elmokillyew-**: Thank you :]

**XyaoiXstoryXfangirlX**: Ahaha, you will have to blame my schedule for this... It's in my profile XD Sorry for the delay, and thank you!

**fan girl 666**: Thank you, and a showdown between the brothers will continue on in the later chapters -grins- Major creepness? Wow, I never thought of that before! XD

**Deep Faith**: Thank you!

-

Ed groan, turning to a side as he tries to be more comfortable with his sleeping position. It was terribly hot. Strange enough, he thought that it rained the last night…

He felt something climb up his bed, pressed onto his pillow, it was leaning closer to him, and he can even feel the air that it exhales onto his skin. He felt something tug onto his blanket, pulling down that warmth from him.

He felt cold, with his thigh expose to the air.

He was getting really uncomfortable now.

Ed force himself to open that heavy eye bag of his. He saw something, **someone** on top of him. As his vision became clearer and clearer, he could see the person's emerald bangs hanging down, those cat-like amethyst eyes and that surprised look on his face.

It was Envy; staring down at him at his position with a shock look on his face as the bathrobe he was wearing exposed his chest.

Ed widens his eyes. The next thing he did was to shout.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT HERE?"

Ed exclaimed as he pushes Envy away from him. Envy groan as he got up from the blond's bed, stepping onto the ground again as he leave the bed.

"Darn, I almost got you too…"

"Almost... What are you trying to do? And in this attire..." Ed said as he pulls up the blanket to over himself, blushing furiously as he glares at Envy.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to wake you up." Envy said as he point at the clock on the ground, which appeared to be smashed.

"...Are you sure that you are only trying to wake me up?" Ed said, glaring at Envy as he can't help but feel suspicious about it.

"Yeah, that's part of the reason."

"Then why do you need to climb up to my bed- wait, part of the reason?"

"Ignore that, aren't you going to get up? I'm starving." Envy said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm up now, so get out!" Ed said as he got down from his bed, pointing at the door, telling Envy to get out.

"Why?"

"I need to change." Ed said, scratching the back of his head.

"Then just change."

"Not when you are here." Ed growled as he pulls down his shirt and cross his arms.

"Why?"

"Just, get out." Ed said, walking towards Envy as he pushes him out of the room.

"Hey, wait. No need to push...!"

Envy widen his eyes as he trip and fell at his heel, pulling the blond down with him.

Both of them crashed onto the floor, which results a terrible and at the same time, wonderful accident.

Ed, being pulls down suddenly, stumble onto Envy as the both of them crash onto the floor, and at the same time; their lips crashed together.

Ed's eyes widen in shock as Envy's widen in surprise. He stay in the position for a few seconds, before Ed pulled away, blushing furiously.

Having his hands over his mouth, Ed stood up immediately as he turn and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. Envy blinked.

"O'chibi and I just... Kissed?" Envy murmured, brushing his fingers onto his own lips, "...I shouldn't let him go at all..."

-

Ed lay his back on the door; hands slowly putted down as he pants. He can felt that his face became warmer as he touches his cheek with his hand. He could swear that he was blushing very, very red now.

"Did I just…?"

His face turns crimson at the thought of the incident from just now. He can't believe it. He just kissed Envy. Although it's only a few seconds, he did it...

"$%..." he mumbled something as he covers up his face with his hands.

"It was my first time... And I gave it to a guy. Moreover, my client . . ."

Ed swear that today, he won't have the guts to look at Envy anymore.

-

"Hey Sloth," Envy ask as he stuff the salad into his mouth, looking at Sloth who was flipping through the papers in her hand. They are currently in the café of the company, since Envy didn't have breakfast and was currently having his lunch now.

"What is it?" Sloth asks, without looking up from her papers.

"I didn't see chibi-chan for the whole morning... Now look at the time, 2.30pm. Isn't his job to protect me?" Envy asks, playing with those green peas left in his bowl with his fork.

"Since I have a little accident with him this morning, I haven't seen him during the shot; moreover he refuses to make breakfast for me..."

"He's not your maid; you should learn how to cook." Sloth said, flipping another page as she pick up her cup of coffee and slips on it, eyes still focusing onto the words of the paper.

"I don't want to. It's too much of the trouble." Envy said as he put down the fork, pulling the chocolate ice-cream to himself as he dug the dessert spoon into it, scooping some of it as he stuff it into his mouth.

"I'm sure that he had his reason; and you should notice the calories those ice-creams would give you."

"Yeah, I know." Envy said, eating another spoonful of the ice-cream again as he peek at a figure with the side of his eyes.

"Ever since that happened, I think I have another stalker following me..."

"Well, that stalker of yours seems small to me."

"Who cares, and what's up with that big coat, hat and sunglasses he was wearing? And he has green hair too!" Envy snarled; apparently not please with that 'stalker'.

"What's up with the green hair?"

"It's a disgrace to my hair! How can someone as... I don't know how to say. For someone who has weird taste and totally out of fashion, dressing as suspicious like this, have the same color as my hair! Just that the color is darker, but it's still green!" Envy said, digging his spoon for another big spoonful of his sweet treat.

Sloth sigh, looking up at the 'stalker', "You shouldn't have made it so obvious . . ."

"Sloth did you said something?"

"Nothing En, just hurry up and finish."

"Hm, suit yourself." Envy said, as the spoon his was holding hit the bottom of the ice-cream bowl.

-

"It's **as if** I want to skip my work. My salary could decrease if I do that!" Ed murmured, thrusting his knife into the beef as he cut it. He pulls down his hat, trying to cover his face as possible as he sigh, "It's freaking hot under the coat, what's more with a **hat **and a stupid **wig**... Hey miss!"

Ed said as he calls for the waitress, who came to him with a smile on her face.

"Is there anything I may help you with, sir?"

"You give me spaghetti, not the seafood one, and one of this strew, make it extra large. Two plates of fried shrimps and one bowl of marsh potato with bread. For dessert, waffle with ice-cream on top, extra scoops, and a cup of coffee." Ed said, closing the menu in his hand as he hand it over to the waitress, "Please, no sugar and milk for the coffee. You got that all down?"

"Y-yes, may I take these away?" she asks as she takes over the menu, pointing at the piles of empty bowls and plate.

Ed nod as the waitress collect the bowls and plates, pile it up as she lift it up.

"Wait," Ed said, passing her the empty plate, finishing up the last bite of his beef, "Take this away too."

"Y-yes, sir." she said as she forces a smile onto a face, which became dreadfully pale.

As she carries the empty utensils back to the kitchen, she murmured, "How the hell can someone eat this much things?"

-

"Now Envy, after your shoot you must go to xxx hotel to have your practice on their stage for the upcoming show. Then you have to go to the new café they have in the town for helping them to advertise. Next you have a few more advertisement to shoot and I already ask if the model having the shoot with you is there." Sloth said, closing the notebook in her hand as Envy sigh.

"Darn; Sloth, when can I have a holiday?" Envy groan as he lay back onto his chair, looking into the mirror in front of him as the hair stylist was having a hard time making his hair.

"Not this season. Things are getting heat up during these months; the summer holidays are starting, so that means that you are going to be working longer then usual."

"…Please tell me that this is a joke."

"Unfortunately, the answer is no."

"Argh…" Envy groaned, turning back to glare at Sloth, back he winced when the hair stylist tug on his hair and ask him to turn back since he's working with his hair now.

"When the others are having a holiday, why didn't I get one too? Even Wrath can go onto his camp and beach and tour and stuff. I don't think anyone will have a harder job then me…"

"There is someone."

"Who on Earth will be a harder worker than me?"

"Me," Sloth said as she smiles at Envy. Envy twitched, apparently not pleased with the answer.

"How is your job difficult when I'm the one doing it all?"

"Being your manager, not only I must set your everyday appointments for you, I'm also helping you to get more jobs to let the money roll in. I also have to find the stage for your photo shoot, the photographer, hair stylist and make-up artist to let you have an image make over." Sloth said, looking at Envy who was apparently lost.

"Not only that. I have to keep away all your fans from disturbing you, get to anywhere before you so I can arrange the place and settings, then rush back to you again to accompany you to the place. During your shoot, sometimes I have to go all the way to the vending machine to get you a drink when you need one, and when I'm back you will be groaning, "Sloth, where's my drink!" and complain some more."

"What's more, I will have to clean up for you whenever you actually have the guts to say that you don't want to have your shoot anymore, refusing this and that, and the one being scolded is actually me. When you are relaxing in your home I will be working overnight to clear up your appointments and staff, contact with the company and take note of what you should do the next day and memorize the list of guest when you are off to join some dinner so I can tell you their names if you meet anyone of them."

"So," Sloth said as she stood up and walks over to Envy, "Do you think that your job is difficult anymore?"

"…I suppose not."

"Good, now shut up and go for your shoot."

-

"Good, Envy will you please lift up your hand a bit more to the left… Yes, that's it!"

As the camera flash along with the time when Envy posed, Sloth was standing by the table where the computer was on it. While the pictures were being send into the computer, someone has to work with it to decide which picture to use, don't they?

"Edward, have you ever been on this kind of job before?" Sloth asks, looking at the person sitting in front of the computer.

"…How did you know it was me?" Ed asks as he looks up at Sloth. He was now wearing a grey shirt with black strips on it, a blue jeans and a green hat which was pull down low to cover up most of his face. The glasses he was wearing helped him to look more different too. His hair was short and brown; again he's wearing a wig.

"I know the faces of the stuff, and I believe that none of them… Has a unique height like you."

"Well, thanks for using that word instead of the usual ones…" Ed said as he laughed bitterly as he look up from the screen.

"You know, that Envy is really talented."

Ed turn around, looking at the guy and the woman in front of him, one of them holding onto the equipments and another one holding a towel.

"Well maybe," the guy said as he folds his arms, holding the equipments nearer to him.

"Why did you say that?"

"Don't you know? Sinfonia's president is his brother after all."

"So you mean…"

"Who knows? I don't think that he will even be here without his help."

"Well, it really is lucky to be related with higher-ups, you can get a promotion in just one night." the woman said as she chuckled, looking up at Envy dreamily again, "But sure he was sexy…"

"I will have to agree on that-"

"Other than chattering, don't you both have work to do?" Sloth said which startled the two.

"Y-yes…" the two said as they scramble out of the room; Sloth turn around and look at Ed as she said, "These peoples just like to say some nonsense. Pay no attention to them."

"It's alright. I'm fine with it." Ed said as he lay back on his chair, "Does this happen a lot of time?"

"Most of the time behind Envy's back." Sloth said as she look at Envy, who was currently have a break now as he took over the bottle of water from the staff.

"Although sometimes he will hear it, he will just pretend that he didn't."

Sloth smiles as she walks over to Ed and looks into the screen, "So how are the pictures?"

"I can only say that he's not a model for nothing." Ed said as he push in his chair so he can get closer to the screen, "The posture and the angle of the shoot really fits well, I would have thought that it was the photographer's skills, but yeah, I suppose half of it was the photographer's effort."

"I see you did some research before."

"No, it's just what I have leant from one of my client. He was a professional photographer, but seems like one of the woman he broke up with sort of hired someone to finish him off." Ed said as he chuckles.

"I see. Looks like Envy is finishing soon. Are you going on disguise the whole day?"

Ed nod. His face suddenly got red as he suddenly recalled the incident in the morning.

"I will hand over today's schedule to you; do you need me to help you with those disguise? They are a little too obvious, and it attracts lots of attention…"

"…They are?"

Sloth nod; Ed sigh and said, "I will leave it up to you…"

-

"Hey Sloth, how many more jobs do I have? It's almost four already!" Envy whined, lying onto his seat as the car continues to go on.

"Just 3 more, bear with it. If you can get it done quickly, you might be able to go home early today."

"Really, only three left? Then I just have to finish them as quickly and possible-"

"And do a good job."

Envy groan, sulking in his seat as Sloth chuckled. She tiled her head a little to look at the figure at the back.

Ed push up his sunglasses, grabbing onto the collar of the dark blue jacket he was wearing as he holds onto the box of films he was carrying. He puts on the hood of the jacket to cover up his hair; he sigh as he look out of the window.

_Someone who's perfect and professional and a smart bodyguard like me, hiding away from his client just because of a stupid kiss… Wonderful, now if he did something more than that, I will probably change job or whatever so… _Ed let go of his jacket, holding onto his cheek, finding it to be warm. _Shit, am I blushing again!?_

_-_

Through the crowds and music in the pub; the different lights shining on the dance floor, the peoples were dancing on the dance floor, the peoples gathering around the table, and those gathering around the bar.

"Have you finished using the phone?" the bartender asks, looking at the figure that just put down the phone at the end of the bar.

"Yeah, thanks for the trouble." she replied as she walk away. Passing through the crowds, she walk to the wooden double door as she walk through the VIP rooms, walking towards the last room at the end of the corridor.

As she entered the room; she stops her steps upon seeing the man in front of her.

Sitting on the crimson red couch, he had his arms wrap around two women beside him. The coffee table in front of him has a bottle of whisky, and a glass half-filled with the alcohol with ice. Sitting beside the couch, there was two man in suit, one of them was taller and builder than the other, while the other one was a lot short compared to him.

The one shorter has black hair, while the other one has a light blond one.

"Sir, Archer just called and said that they won't be able to make a move for at least 2 week because Kimbley got injured; what should we do?"

"Hmm-" he retrieve his arms, chuckled as he wave his hand, asking the two women to leave. They whined, but obeyed as they walk out of the room.

"I guess that he was having too much fun, and injured himself." he laughed as he lay back on the couch, "What to do… I guess we have no choice but to do it our own huh…"

"You mean…"

"Yes," he said as he got up from his seat. With a smirk, he said, "We should do a little visit, to our dear Envy then…"

"I understood." she said as she bow down. She straighten up again as she turned around and left the room.

-

"Alright, thanks for coming today Envy-san, we will see you again tomorrow."

"Great," Envy said as he smile, looking at Sloth again as he ask, "So that means I only have 2 more left, and it will be home sweet home!"

Sloth nod, going after Envy as they walk out of the room, passing through the front door as the person standing by it opened it for them.

Just as they walk out of the building, they got right into the car before those fan girls, (who was currently running towards them from far away) can get close to them.

"Next we just have to go to the café, and after the advertisement shoot, we will call off the day." Sloth said as Envy exclaims, "Finally, today I can finally have an early off and go home sweet home! By the way, I still haven't seen the chibi… Is he really here?"

"I'm sure," Sloth said as she put in her notebook into her bag, "That he is doing his job."

Envy groaned as he asks, "Do you even know where he is?"

"Yes, I know where he is."

"Then tell me!"

"That," Sloth said as she turn around and look at Envy. She smile and said, "I'm afraid that I can't do it."

"Why?"

"I made a promise with Edward," Sloth said, just as the car stopped in front of their destination, "That I won't tell. So you will have to figure it out yourself."

"Any hint at all?" Envy asks as he steps out of the car, being welcomed by a group of fans squealing and screaming his name.

"Not a clue at all."

-

"Although this disguise is more comfortable than the others, but dressing up like this…" Ed mumbled as he grab on to his cup hard. He was now wearing a red jacket, zipped up all the way, a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. Black leather short, along with a pair of white sport shoes with red stripes. To Ed, this is not the worst; it was the long, black and wavy wig he was wearing. The length of the wig almost reaches his hip, which made him look like a girl.

He pushes up the glasses with orange lens he was wearing, looking at the figure sitting just behind him.

Envy was now sitting there, listening to the director's orders, didn't look too much interested.

Ed turned away when Envy look at his direction. He looks at the cup in his hand, feeling his cheeks getting warm again.

"Darn, f**ocus **Edward Elric. You must stay alert; stop being distracted by these small things…" Ed mumbled as he grab onto his cup harder, trying to hold down the urge to run away for whatever reason he had.

He took a deep breath, ensured that he could hold that feeling down as he look around his surroundings.

At his left side, there are two tables. At one of the table, there's a guy wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with a cap, along with another one wearing a green shirt and a red pants, also he was wearing a cap. The second table has two guys wearing similar attire with the other two.

At his right, one table has a man wearing black glasses, a black jacket zipped up and a brown long pant. The table beside it has a woman wearing black glasses, a red shirt and a black tight skirt, chatting with the other woman sitting with her. As her back was facing Ed so he can't really see her.

"Those two with caps… Look suspicious. I have to keep an eye on them." Ed murmured as he put down his cup, pushing his chair out a little as he gets ready for any attacks.

"Alright, have you memorized your lines? Good, now get ready for the shot." the director said as he ran towards the camera.

"3 2 1, action-"

The table was suddenly turned over, the men at Ed's left side stood up as they dash towards Envy; the three at his left stood up too as the two women ran away, screaming.

Ed got to Envy faster; he pounced onto the table, without looking at Envy, he said, "Get out of here, now!"

Envy widens his eyes and blinked, "Wait, who are-"

Ed kick at one of the guy who got near to the table, lay back onto the table to dodge another's attack; he raise up his right leg, hitting the guy's jaw as the guy stumble back. Ed got up and turned, getting down from the table as he stood by Envy's side.

"What are you waiting for? Just go already!" Ed said as he looks at Envy, who was totally stunned. Ed widen his eyes and pulled Envy behind him, kicking the guy who was getting near, blocking an attack from the other guy as he grab onto the guy's hand, turned around so that he will be behind him and throw him over the shoulder. The guy winced as he was thrown down onto the ground.

Ed let go of his hand, grabbing onto Envy's hand again as he went in front of him, tiled his head to dodge the punch; as the guy got near to him, he punch his stomach causing him to stumble back as Ed kicked at him again, causing him to fall onto the ground.

The first man who Ed previously kicks knocked onto a table; he winced as he looks at the table. He grabs the glass on the table and smashed it with the table's edge. The glass smashed as the broken edge of it became sharp.

He widen he eyes when he saw the man holding onto the broken glass, getting closer to Envy as he was ready to stab him.

Envy widens his eyes, his body froze, and all he can do is to see that sharp edge of the getting closer and closer to him. He squeezed his eyes; grab his hand into a fist as he prays that this will end as soon as possible.

"I thought I told you to run."

Envy opened his eyes, only to see the figure in front of him, holding onto the glass that almost stabs him with his left hand. The figure twists the glass, breaking the sharp edge of the glass. The man holding onto the glass widen his eyes, stumbled back a few steps as he turned around to run. The other two on the floor got up as they run after him, running out of the café.

Ed winced as he let go of the broken shards of glass in his hand; blood began to ooze out from his wound. Envy grab onto his hand as he look at his hand and look at Ed, "O'chibi?! W-what, I mean, why?"

"One by one, Envy. I don't understand." Ed said.

"Save that for later, we have to treat your wound Ed." Sloth said as she grabs onto Ed's hand and pull him away from Envy, pulling him to a seat as one of the staff opened the first-aid medical box on the table.

Sloth looks at Ed as she removes his glove slowly. She gasps when she saw the wound, looking up at Ed again as she said, "Edward we need to get you to the hospital."

"No, it's not worth it."

"Edward you are bleeding-"

"Just clean the wound and wrap it up, it will be fine." Ed said as he pulls his hand from Sloth's, looking away from her as he tried not to look into those concerned eyes.

"But-"

"I'm fine, really." Ed said, pulling down the wig as his hair fall onto his back. Sloth narrowed her eyes as she bit onto her lower lip. She looks at the staff a she reach out her hand and said, "I will do it."

Ed turned away, refusing to look at Sloth as she clean his wound. He closes his eyes, trying to stop his hands from trembling as he grabs his other hand into a fist. Feeling Sloth's movement, so gentle and smoothing, so much like…

_She's not 'her'. Wake up, although she looks like her, smile like her, performed such gentle movements like her, she's not her._

Ed opened his eyes slowly, peeking at Sloth as he bit hard onto the inside of his mouth.

'_She's not here anymore. And that's all because of you._

Ed winced, pulled away from Sloth as she looks up at him.

"Just bear with me a little more, I'm almost done."

Ed nod, letting Sloth take over his hand again as she lowered her head and work on his wounds.

-

"I still don't think that ending Envy's work because of my wound…" Ed said. He was now wearing his usual suit; hair tied up into a high ponytail by Sloth, and was sitting inside the car.

"No it's sort of late now, and I already canceled the appointment." Sloth said as she turn and look at Envy, "And you Mister, you will have to take care of Edward. I'm coming over to make dinner."

"No problem, leave it all on me." Envy said. He looks at Ed, who was sitting beside him as he smirks. Ed twitched. Something is telling him that this guy beside him is up to no good.

-

"Now that I'm making the dinner, the both of you go up and get change." Sloth said, pointing at the stairs as the both nod and went up.

Ed climb up the stairs, he was going to opened the door of his room when Envy went up, opening for him. Ed widens his eyes, looking at Envy, who was smiling at him.

"…Thank you."

"By the way, since your hand is injured, won't there be a problem for you to take a bath? I can give you a hand for that if you want…"

Ed slams the door behind him, which gave Envy his answer.

"Ok, so you don't really need help after all…"

-

"Hey En," Sloth said, untying the ribbon of the apron as se took it off and put it on the counter.

"What is it?" Envy asks as he stopped his movement of drying his hair with his towel.

"Take this up to Edward." Sloth said as she put a tray on the counter. On the tray, there's a pot of porridge, still steaming hot as Sloth cover it with a plate; there are also a bowl and a spoon beside it.

"I still have works to do and call to make, so I will have to go now. Bye En, take good of Edward."

Sloth walks towards the door, picking her bag up from her sofa on the way as she walk out of the house.

Envy went to the door after Sloth closed it and locked it. He went back to the counter, picking up the tray as he carries it up the stairs.

Envy knocked on the door of Ed's room a few time. Ed turned to look at the door as he said, "Come in."

Envy went into the room, putting the tray on the table as he look at the blond. Ed was changing the bandage of his wound, currently just finished doing so as he put the bottles of the medicine into the first-aid box, keeping the box in the drawer.

"Sloth asked me to bring this for you." Envy said, opening the lid of the bowl. Ed's eyes brighten up when he saw the food, "Wow, I will have to thank her for this…"

Ed was about to take the spoon, but winced when he reach his hand up. Ed look at his left hand, groaned as he just remember the fact that his hand was injured.

"Darn, I need to wash my hand, it reeks of medicine…"

Ed stood up from his seat, but Envy grab onto his hand. Ed looks at Envy with a confused look, while the sin gave him a bright smile as a reply.

"I can help."

"H-huh?"

"Just, sit down." Envy said, pulling the blond down onto the chair. Ed sat down looking at Envy who picks up the spoon, scooping up the porridge into the bowl.

_Don't tell me…_

When Envy filled up the bowl, he scoops up a spoon of porridge. He blow on it a few times, making it cool as he hand it out to Ed.

Ed blush when Envy did that, he asks, "Y-you want to feed me?!"

"Yeah, now ah~"

"Eh!? No, I mean you don't need to…"

"But," Envy said as he lowered his hand down, looking the blond with puppy dog eyes, "I just want to do something to help you…"

"Envy you don't really have to…"

"But I want to." Envy said, "You did so much for me, yet I can't do anything for you… I'm just pathetic…"

"No you are not…"

"I'm useless…"

"Although you are- I mean, you aren't!"

"I will go out now…" Envy said as he stood up, leaving the spoon on the tray as he prepare to walk out of the room. Ed started to panic when he saw how miserable Envy was acting.

"W-wait, I don't… Argh, fine! I will let you feed me!"

Envy sit back onto his seat, picking up the spoon again as he pull his seat closer to Ed, scooping up the porridge as he hold it up to Ed again.

Ed struggle a little, before taking in the spoon, chewing the food inside his mouth.

"…I will make an exception. But there won't be a next time!" Ed said, swallowing down his food. Envy smile as he hand out the spoon again. Ed blush as he open his mouth, letting Envy feed him.

"How's the food?"

"…Not bad."

-

Lin: The chapter will end here! Can you see the fan service? If not, then-

Yuki: You suck.

Lin: No, I don't.

Yuki: Yes you are.

Lin: No! Wait, I'm not supposed to say this!

Momo: What she wants to say, is that if you can't see the fan service, we will point it out for you.

Lin: The first one is at the beginning, the little 'accident'. The second; look at those disguise! The third, the fluff that ends the chapter! If not, let me state the obvious, but maybe not that obvious... The chapter's length increased.

Yuki: Now review, it makes her happy.

Lin: And I will be managing the next chapter, again! Yay~

Momo: By the way, vote in my poll. Since my June holidays are coming, go vote in my poll and choose what you want me to update more :)


	8. My bodyguard, his Challenger?

_Now, when I finally got my lazy arse off and upload this chapter... I'm sorry for this late update, and for the result of the poll, dear readers, this month, I will be updating '**School Rumble!**' and this fic, 'CRASH!' The schedule in my profile will be change later, now, on with the rants- I mean, chapter._

Lin: Please note that I don't own FMA, or Gluttony will be glad to STOP EATING MY MARSHMALLOWS ALREADY!

Gluttony: Hm? -holding a plate of empty marshmallow-

Lin: NO!!! -run towards Gluttony-

Momo: *sweat drop* sadly, since Gluttony finished up Lin's… Marshmallows, FMA do not belong to me.

Ed: Now can we start the chapter already?

Momo: Not before we finish up the replies to those lovely reviews!

_**Review replies**_

**Shadow Stalker7:** Thank you for your praise!

**Mirazen:** Ah yes, finally huh? I was saying the same thing to myself too, have to push our little couple a bit... Don't you think?

**VermilionValentine:** Yes, it is :)

**Darkz13:** Thank you

**wishfulliving89:** I love it too, for the fluffyness of it!

**KatrinaEagle:** Yes, best actor and guilt-tripper at your service; how may the palm tree serve you? XD

**The Only Love Foe Soujiro Seta:** Yes, aw~

**fan girl 666:** Yup, me think so too.

**YuukixZero16-in-yellow:** Yes, this couple is cute~

**MisterBlik:** Oh my dear, yes, finally, someone had finally notice that little Envy fanservice I'm giving! Yes! -went hyper-

**Misuki Anime Miko:** And here's the chapter you asked for, ;)

Momo: Now, we shall start the chapter!

-

2 weeks after Ed was injured, Ed manages to chase off the men going after Envy, despite the fact that he was injured.

Meanwhile, Kimbley's wound was healing up as well, and was almost ready to strike again.

"Kimbley," Archer said, looking at the man lying on the bed, handing the phone to him, "He's asking for you."

Kimbley groan, taking over the cell phone and press it against his ear.

"Who is it?"

"_Oh my, seems like you are quite wounded I see."_

"Oh, it's you."

"_Of course it's me; you can't find another better voice then mine. I'm suppose you aren't ready to place another attack towards our dear Envy yet?"_

"Straight to the point, you have no sympathy do you?"

"_Did you want some? If you do, I could give you…"_

"No thanks. And, just give me a few more days; Archer won't let me move for now."

Archer glares at him, crossing his arms as Kimbley chuckles.

"_I suppose I can understand that. That partner of your's is caring a little too much, isn't he?"_

"What are you trying to say?"

"_Nothing, actually, just thought that you and your partner is like a pair of coup-"_

Kimbley switch off the phone in an instant; he laid back onto the bed, tossing the phone back to Archer as he catch it.

"What did he say?"

"…Nothing much, just telling us to start work earlier."

-

"Taisa, are you sure that it will be a good idea to place **him** together with Full-Metal?" Riza ask, putting down the cup of coffee onto Roy's table.

Roy yawned, lying back onto his chair as he smiles to thank Riza, taking a sip of the coffee.

"I'm sure he and Full-Metal will be fine, after all, he had been under Full-Metal's guidance before, didn't he?"

"But I don't think it's a very good idea. Full-Metal didn't get along quite well with him…"

"That is the main point," Roy said, looking at Riza as he smirk, "Because they wasn't getting along, so they will have to spend some time together and learn teamwork! Aren't I brilliant?"

"…Taisa, I think you should really not put them together-"

"Riza, how many more papers do I have to sign? It's like, almost 3 in the morning!" Roy groan, lying on his desk. He swears that he will have a heart attack if Riza place another stack of paper onto his desk.

"This is the final. After this, you are free to go." Riza said, gathering the scattered papers as she stacks them up together.

"Riza, I'm sure that Full-Metal will take care of him," Roy said, smiling as he put the cup on his table, "We have to give them a chance, shouldn't we?"

Riza sigh, knowing that she won't be able to change his mind, she said, "Whatever you says, Taisa. But please take care of the trouble you cost in the future."

-

"I wonder what's wrong with me, waking up this early…"

Ed mumbled as he sits up on his bed, scratching the back of his head. He pull away the blanket over him, picking up the clock (he had other ones, remember?) to check the time. He sighs as he set the alarm off, putting all those alarm clocks into the drawer.

"5 in the morning… What's wrong with me? Oh well, I can't sleep anymore…"

He picks up his towel and bathrobe, which is hanged behind the door. He digs into his suitcase, grabbing a new pair of boxer. He walk out of his room, entering the bathroom when-

"Ow!" Ed exclaimed as he falls onto the floor. He groan as he look at the soap on the ground, which is what cause it all, and mumbled, "This is definitely not my day…"

He got up, rubbing his sore spot when he's doing so. He close the bathroom door, didn't bother to lock it since Envy probably won't be up so early.

He hangs his bathrobe and boxers onto the handle of the shower, throwing the towel over the shower's door. He took off his shirt, tossing it onto the sink as he walks into the shower, closing the door of it. He turn on the knob of the shower, letting the cold water wash away the sleepiness he's still feeling.

He runs his fingers through his hair, trying to untangle the knots of his hair. He turned off the knob when he's done, turning around to get the shampoo. He hesitated, for there's quite a lot on the shelf beside him.

"I should have thought of that… Where's the one I used yesterday? Oh well, this will do." Ed said as he grabs a white bottle. He opens the cap of it and squeeze out the peach color liquid in it.

"Jasmine huh…" Ed mumbled as he looks at the bottle, "That reminds me… That guy was a lover to this smell." Ed shuddered on his thought; he shakes his head as he put the bottle back onto the shelf, "Guess I will use this."

-

Envy groaned, turning on his bed as he pull up his blanket onto himself, trying to get back to sleep when he heard-

"Ow!"

Envy widens his eyes, sit up his bed immediately as he stares at his door.

"What was that?" Envy mumbled and step out of his bed. He grabs his bathrobe, putting it on while walking towards the door. When he tied his belt, he look out of his door, noticed that the noise is from the bathroom. He saw Ed, closing the door, groaning as he mumble something and rub his thigh.

"So the chibi just slip and fall?" Envy murmured. He heard that the shower being turn on, and walks towards the bathroom. He lean on the door, trying very hard to hear anything from the blond, but all he heard was the splashing sound of the water.

"Well, he should have locked the door…" Envy sighs as he turns the door knob. He widen his eyes as his frown turned into a smirk when the door opened, "Or maybe not."

He peeks into the room; it got a little misty. He tries to see the blond, but the shower isn't transparent.

"I shouldn't have chosen this kind of shower…" Envy groaned, squeezing his eyes, hoping that he will be able to catch anything. Envy can recognize the shampoo the blond was using by the smell of jasmine.

"Oh well, I should go now, peeking isn't good, the chibi will be angry if he know this." Envy said, turning around from the bathroom and gently close the door behind him, "And since I can't see anything, I guess I will retreat for the time being…"

Envy went back into his room, decided that he will go back to sleep. He pick up the clock beside his pillow, notice that he still have 4 hours before his work start. While he picks up the clock, he saw another thing drop beside his pillow. It was the black device that the blond had gave him the first day they meet, and he can still remember how Ed came to him in such attire.

"Maybe…" Envy murmured as he grins, picking up the device as he holds it in his hand, "We could bring some memories back…"

-

After Ed took his shower, and dried his hair with the hairdryer in the bathroom, he put on his bathrobe and went back to his room. He picks up the suit that he hangs behind the door and put it on his bed.

He was startled by the buzzing sound from his suitcase, and ran out from his room, opening Envy's room door as he glance into the dark room.

"Envy, are you alright?" Ed asks as he walks into the room. He walks towards the figure on the bed, "Envy?" he looks at the sleeping sin on the bed; his hand was holding onto the device as his fingers were pressing onto the button. Ed sigh, "False alert again huh…"

Ed took hold of Envy's hand, gently pulling his fingers off the device, trying not to wake Envy up. When he finally got the sin's hand from the device, he put the device beside the pillow, his other hand still holding onto Envy's. He put down his hand slowly, when suddenly he felt the hand grab onto his arm and pull him down.

He yelps when he was pull onto the bed; Envy wraps his arms around Ed and pulls the blond closer to himself.

"En-Envy, What are you doing?!" Ed exclaimed, looking at Envy, who still have his eyes closed.

Envy groaned, wrapping his arm tighter around the blond and said, "Just let me sleep a little more…"

"H-hey, you can't fall asleep while-" Ed blush crimson, lowering his head as he murmured, "Hugging me like this…"

Ed blush more when he noticed that Envy wasn't wearing anything to sleep. He tried his best not to move, so he won't touch the sin. He would love to shift away, but Envy was hugging him so tight, causing him to have no way to get away from him.

Ed gulps and looks up at Envy, who dozed off, sleeping peacefully. Ed sigh, noticed that he will wake Envy up if he wants to get out of Envy's grasp, so he can't. He pulls up the blanket, covering it over him and the sin.

"Oh well, we still have 3 hours and 25 minutes after all." Ed said and closed his eyes. Envy smirk; open his eyes slightly to see the blond. He shift himself closer to the blond, now they were so close that he can even smell the smell of jasmine from the blond's hair.

"Good night, O'chibi. Or should I say, good morning?" Envy chuckled, closing his eyes again to sleep.

-

"Wrath- Oh my god, how many times have I called you? Wake up already!"

Wrath groaned, sitting up on his bed as he looks at his manager in front of him.

Susan, a woman with red short hair, dressed in a white long-sleeve shirt and light yellow long pants along with a yellow scarf, was Wrath's manager. She 38 years old this year, and had been assisting for 3 months. It seems that Wrath changes his manager a lot of times for unknown reason.

"For your information old hag," Wrath said as he point at the clock on the wall, "It's only 8.30am, so what's up with you? Coming into my room without my permission…"

"D-did you just call me an old hag?!" Susan exclaimed and point at Wrath, "Is this some way to address your seniors?!"

"Yes, now split out what you want to say, and let me get back to sleep." Wrath said as e yawned, which greatly displease his manager.

"Look, a few days ago when you are being attacked-"

"That's 2 days ago, old hag. Are you that old that even your memory are getting bad?"

Susan growled under her breath; clench her fingers into a fist whenever Wrath called her 'old hag'.

"Ok, 2 days ago, when you are being attack-"

"It was actually Envy whom they want, it doesn't matters with me."

"But you are the one attacked, isn't it?"

"Humph," Wrath said as he sits cross-legged, "I guess you are right for a time."

Susan turned around and growl, mumbling the word 'brat' under her breath. She turned back to Wrath again, forcing a smile on her face and said, "So the company had decided, we will be hiring a bodyguard for you."

"Eh--" Wrath exclaimed as his eyes brightens up; he crawls towards to his manager and asks, "Is Edward my bodyguard this time?"

"No, they are sending another bodyguard from Amestris."

"Aw--" Wrath groaned as his head lower down in disappointment, "I really hoped that it was O'Chibi…"

"Well, there's no time for you to complain, now get up and get dress, you have work to do!" Susan said, pulling up her sleeve and point at the watch she was wearing.

Wrath groans and get down from his bed, walking towards the door and grab the bathrobe on the table and wear it over his pajamas. He tied the belt off his bathrobe tight as h walk pass Susan, who was still mumbling.

"Why can't you be more like your brother? Legendary model, taken down hundreds of advertisem in hi s career He also earned a few hundred millions in a year. 3 years since he taken up the top role in the modeling, his popularity never goes low, but went higher instead. Just look at him and you, he's your brother, yet you aren't a bit like him."

Wrath stopped his steps; hands were almost turning the doorknob. Susan seems to be unaware of it, and continue to chatter.

"You have been taking this job, almost the same year as your brother, just 2 months later. Now you are still unpopular, you hardly have any advertisement in a month! I really doubt that both of you has the same blood, Envy is just so-"

Before she can finish her words, Wrath push her from behind, pinning her down onto the bed and grab her neck with his hands, digging his nails into her skin as Susan gasp.

"One more word, mentioning that stupid palm tree again, I will snap off this pretty neck of your's!" Wrath said, grabbing the woman's neck harder. Susan face pale, she nod viciously as she gasp. When Wrath let go of her, Susan got up as quickly as possible as she open the door and stumble out of the room quickly.

"Darn, looks like I have to find another manager…" Wrath mumbled, stepping down that navy blue bed of his, "She would have kept her job if she didn't mention about him, crazy bitch." Wrath said, walking out of his room. He pick up the file on the floor, flipping it, he took out his phone and dial the numbers.

"Hey Sloth, this is Wrath. Can you get me a car to fetch me in an hour? Thanks, and please let me have a day off after my meeting with my new bodyguard."

-

Ed groaned, looking out at the window in the car, ignoring the grinning sin beside him. He was sort of embarrassed after Sloth found them in a rather... Awkward position. He groaned as Sloth's surprised face came into his mind again, while that stupid palm tree beside him was grinning like... He don't know how to describe, like he's on sugar high or whatever.

"I see that you are in a very good mood, Envy." Sloth said, smiling as she looking back from the front seat.

"Well, I guess you are right." Envy said, looking at the blond beside him and shift closer to him.

Ed move away from the sin.

Envy shift again to the blond.

Ed shift, sticking himself onto the door.

Envy shift closer to Ed, smiling at him as he lean onto him.

"…Can you not lean onto me like this?"

"But I want to."

"But I don't want to!"

"Why?" Envy asks, looking at the blond.

"Because-" Ed turned around, only to notice how close his and Envy's face were. He blushes crimson, while Envy smirk.

"What do you want to say? Tell me, O'chibi." Envy said as Ed look away. Envy lift up his chin, turning his face back to him and said, "I want an answer, O'chibi."

"I-" Envy lean forward, closing his eyes as he was about to claim the blond's lips when-

"Envy, Edward, we are here."

Envy groaned as he got away from the blond and went out of the car. Ed sighs in relief as he follows after the sin.

"Hey Edward, long time no see!"

Ed turned around; his eyes brighten up as he exclaimed, "Hughes-san!"

Ed dashes to Hughes as Envy stood there and stare at the blond in amaze.

Ed pounces onto Hughes, giving him a massive hug as Hughes laugh, patting the blond's head.

"Long time no see little fellow." Hughes said as Ed pull away from him, glaring at him as he pouts and mumbles something.

"I told you a lot of times not to call me small…"

"Well, seems that you grown much too I must say!" Hughes said, earning a big smile from the blond.

Envy blinked.

"What, that guy just call him small, and the chibi didn't even get pissed off!?"

Ed turn his back a little, glaring at the sin, making Envy gulp and take a step back.

"By the way, Edward; you see, that day when Wrath was attacked, Mr. Pride had hired another one of us to take up the guarding job…"

"And the person is?"

"Well, you know him very well…"

Ed look at Hughes, who started to look a bit anxious and-

"Edward Elric, die!"

Ed look back, turning to his side to dodge those knifes throw against him. Ed took out his gun, firing a few shots towards a tree nearby him.

"Ow!"

A figure drop down from the tree; he was wearing the Amestris uniform, his hair was blond, but a lot lighter then Ed's hair. His eyes were blue, and he look rather... Nuts with all those twigs and leaves in his hair.

"I knew it; there won't be anyone as stupid as you to actually hide in a tree."

"At least you didn't notice it!" Russell said as he stood up, walking towards him furiously.

Ed sigh, dodging to the side as Russell throw him a punch. He grab onto Russell's arm, pulling the blond towards himself before twisting his arm behind his back. Russell groaned, trying to pull off from Ed's strong grasp.

"Cut it off already, Russell, if this continues, it will only show how weak you are." Ed said, increasing the force grabbing Russell's hand.

"Fine, I will give up now…"

Ed let go of Russell's hand, totally unaware of the smirk on Russell's face.

"I will stop, when I'm done with you!" Russell said, taking a few draggers in his hands and turn around, was about to attack the blond when Ed shove his gun under Russell's chin.

"I'm sorry, would you mind repeating what you said just now?" Ed said, smirking as he lifts the blond's chin up.

"N-nothing at all, Edward…"

"Is that so? Then, would you mind keeping those things in your hands before it scare someone off?" Ed said, smiling brightly at Russell. Russell gulp, putting down the draggers in his hand on the floor.

"Good," Ed said, putting down his gun as he said, "One more thing; try hiding that murderous intent of your's. It's giving you off."

Ed turn around, walking towards Hughes, who now stood beside Envy and currently shoving a photo into his face.

"See, this is my darling Elicia. She's cute isn't it? I bet no angels are as beautiful as her. Of course, she has the most beautiful and gorgeous mother in the whole world, my dear Gracia…"

"Hughes-san, I will ask you to stop babbling about your wife and daughter before my client is-"

"Is what?" Hughes said as he turns around to look at Ed, "My Elicia and Gracia is a pair of angels, who don't want to hear about them?"

_Well, at least I don't…_ Ed and Envy thought. Ed coughs and says, "Is too concentrate on your wonderful wife and daughter, which will make him lose his focus on work."

"Is that so? Then, I guess I will be going then!" Hughes said. Grinning widely, he finally keeps the picture back.

"Then, I will leave you youngsters here, bye!" Hughes said, walking off to the street as a car stop right in front of him instantly. He gets onto the car, waving good-bye to them as the car drove off.

"Now, another trouble for me…" Ed murmured, sighing as he looks at Russell. He look at Russell, sighed again as he turn away.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!" Russell said, pointing at the blond beside him.

"Nothing, it's just that…" Ed turns around once more, and sighed, "I will have to baby sit another one without any extra income…"

Russell narrowed his eye, his face was flushed from anger as he growl, trying his best to hold down his anger.

"Edward Elric, listen! From now onwards, I will be officially challenging you! I will gain that name of 'Full-Metal' no matter what!" Russell exclaimed, pointing at Ed.

"Huh?" Ed said, with a bored look on his face.

"…What's that look on your face! I'm very serious here!"

"Mister, unless you notice, 2 years ago, you said the same thing to me."

"…Did I?"

"You did."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"… …" Russell closed his mouth, his face now turning crimson as he watches Ed walk away.

"Did I miss something?" Wrath ask, passing by Ed as he look around, "Soooo, where's my bodyguard?"

"That would be him." Ed said, pointing at his back without turning around.

Wrath look at the figure Ed was pointing. He smiled as he walks towards Russell.

"So, what's your name? Mine is Wrath and I'm 13."

Russell got back to his senses as he looks at the kid in front of him. Forcing a smile on his face, he said, "I'm Russell Trigham, and I have the same age with that short guy over there-"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING A MINI SHORT GUY WHO CAN ONLY BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE AND EVEN ANTS CAN STEP OVER HIM!"

Followed by the voice, a gun shot was heard.

Russell twitch, feeling that the bullet just passes by him and scratched his face.

Ed glares at the stunned blond once more, before keeping his gun again as he walk towards Envy. Envy blink, Wrath stare at Russell and Russell… Stay stoned for the next few minutes.

"Chibi, is that real?" Envy asks.

"Yes, now let's get going."

"Cool, can I see it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I beg you?"

"Uh-uh," Ed said, shaking his head as Envy pouts.

"Just let me se it for a few seconds?"

"Nope,"

"Chiiiiibiiii~"

"I refuse."

And the pleading and rejecting went on, until they finally get to step into _Sinfonia_…

-

Momo: The chapter will end here, and finally, my beauty sleep… -collapsed-

Lin: And, review even though this chapter really sucks… And my marshmallows… *sniff*-collapsed-


	9. My bodyguard, my confession

Lin: Once again, we don't own FMA, if we do, Armstrong's little sister, will agree to go out with Havoc in that certain episode or chapter…

Havoc: What do you mean by that?!

Yuki: And let's proceed to the review replies.

Havoc: Wait, what do you mean-

_**Review replies**_

**Mirazen: **Yeah, he's a genius isn't him? Fufufu... And no, Wrath isn't insane or whatever, how did he get away? Scroll then and read; you will get it eventually. And expect Russell to be OOC to increase the humor, wahahaha! (muses trying to pull down Russell from bitting me into shit)

**Misuki Anime Miko:** Aw, thank you.

**fan girl 666:** Never thought of Ling before... Hm...

**YuukixZero16-in-yellow:** XD No anime/Yaoi, no life huh? I guess I'm about the same, but if there's no anime; manga/doujinshi. If there's no Yaoi, ...Shounen-ai please, or I will make Yaoi myself XD

**wishfulliving89:** Glad you like it.

**Ling:** MARSHMALLOWS!!! Can I go your house? Or, have the marshmallows? -eyes sparkling- -reminds you of Armstrong's pink sparkles-

**Ivory Jade 6669: **

Lin: MORE MARSHMALLOWS!!!

Momo: But I did put some lovely fan service!!! -cries- Oh well, scroll down and collect your fanservice, NEXT.

Yuki: That's the end.

Momo: ...Oh, I thought I would have more. Guess I updates too quickly...

Havoc: Hey, do you mean that I'm not good enough to-

Momo: And the chapter shall start.

-

"I bet that he's going to trip next."

"I bet that he's going to knock into someone again."

"I bet that he's going to shout out Boss's name right now."

"I bet that Boss is going to make that happen right now."

Edward was sitting down on his seat, sipping onto his coffee as he looks through the reports that Fuery made from the previous bomb incident. He let out his feet a little, and a certain unfortunate blond who was running, trip onto his feet with a yelp, fall down and knock into someone.

"Edward Elric!!!" Russell shouts as he glares at Edward. Edward looks up at Russell. He stares at him for a while, before looking back at his report again, while Russell continues to rant about him.

"Russell, don't you know that you should never run like that in public?" Edward said his eyes still on the report as he flips it to another page. Russekk turned red, continues to blabber about...

"I win, so pay up right now." Havoc said proudly while holding out his hand; Fuery, Falman and Breda frown as they growl, digging out their wallet as they glare at Havoc, before putting the money and coins onto his hand.

"Does this kind of things happen often?" Envy ask, staring at the crew in disbelieve while pointing at Russel and Edward; the four look at him.

"Yeah, longer then we thought…"

"What do you mean?"

"You see," Havoc said, while pointing at Edward, "Boss and Russell are in the same department before; they are partners if I'm not wrong."

"…What kind of department?" Envy said, while glaring at the blond who was rumbling something to his chibi in disgust.

"Science department; the department doing those kind of lab stuff, develop and testing weapons, or check for any evidence and stuff, like Fuery here." Havoc said, as Fuery blush in embarrassment.

"If I'm not wrong…" Fuery said, while looking up at Envy timidly, "Boss was send to another department for a promotion, and a request…"

"And Russell was pissed off by Boss, and then they became rivals, or at least he thought so. Boss just ignores him all the time." Falman add on, shut his mouth when he felt Russell's glare on him.

"So in the end, he's just acting like some sort of kid trying to attract attention-"

"Shhh!!!" the four shush him, while turning back and look at Russell. They sigh in relief when they saw Russell's attention is still on Edward.

"And," Havoc said, "It seems that Russell requested to change his shift from the science department to the Main force, the department where they have to go through some intense training before they can get hired. They are all in there. Boss can be counted as the so-called 'higher-up'; he was one of the trainers to train the newbie."

"Seriously, I mean, those two?"

"Yes, and Russell was under his discipline. Actually, it was Boss himself who requested to be his trainer."

"Why?"

"I don't really know; but it seems that Russell's original trainer refused to train him; she said that he wasn't worth it…"

"Havoc, enough of that," Edward said, glaring at Havoc as he put down his cup. Havoc gulp as he smile, "But Russell won't mind…" He looks at Russell, who bit down his lower lip as his eyes narrowed. He looks away from Havoc, before standing up and saying, "I'm going to the washroom."

He walked away, while a big stone with the word of 'guilt' craved on it land onto Havoc's head.

The other three looked at him, their facial expression clearly saying 'It's your entire fault'.

"…I will apologize later…"

"You don't need to," Edward said, as the five stare at him, "He will have to accept the fact the sensei rejected him. The more he refuse to accept it, the more confuse and hurt he will get."

"…Why do I have the feeling that Ed is acting more mature ten usual?" Envy said, while the four nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me? Are you meaning that I'm just a shrimp that although he was small but he still don't accept it and ACT LIKE HE'S ALL BIG AND MIGHT?"

"And is it me, or his rants just got longer?" the four nod in agreement again as they hide behind Envy. Edward groaned, standing up from his seat as he walks towards Envy, while the four behind him shrink and took a step back.

"Move a side." Edward said as he tried to push Envy a side; but Envy grabs his hand as he pull the blond into him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What- Envy, let go of me!" Edward said. Staring at Envy as his hands tried to get Envy's away. Envy wink at the four, as they got the meaning instantly and ran out of the café.

"Hey, the four of you, don't run away-" Edward stunned. He narrowed his eye as he look up at Envy.

"…Let go of me."

"I can't."

"You can, it's just that you don't want to."

"But you could be running after those underlings of your's; who knows what will you do to them?"

"Then **stop** touching me already-" Edward blushed hard when Envy's hands were near his thighs, and almost touching the place between it. He squirms, pushing the sin away. Envy grab onto one of Edward's hand, his other hand still hold onto the blond close.

"Don't be so get up." Envy whisper beside his ear, sending shiver down his spines. Sure, Envy's voice is quite unique, and somehow sexy. He's been living with him for, been listening to his voice so much times already; still, hearing it so close is just somehow make him feel… Strange, like melting.

"…Let go." Edward said, stopping his struggles, feeling Envy's breath on his neck, knowing that they are getting too close.

"I don't want to." Envy said, laying his head on the blond's shoulder, inhaling the scent of the blond. He let go of his hand, wrapping his hands around the blond, embracing him. It would be fine if it was just a normal kind of embrace; but Edward knows that this wasn't, it was a lover embrace. He and Envy aren't lovers; he was just a bodyguard, and Envy is just his client. Things are simple like this; isn't it? Or, Envy intends to toy with him right at the beginning…

"I know that it's rude to interrupt, but did you notice that everyone is staring at the both of you?" Russell coughed as he said; Edward turns crimson when he noticed that the whole café was looking at them. Everyone was staring at them with widen eyes, jaws dropping and some drools (?).

Envy narrowed his eyes as he glared at Russell, letting the blond go as he fold his arm, eyes glance through the whole café. The peoples turned their head when they felt Envy's eyes on them; the waitress gather up themselves from their shocked state, continue working as usual.

Black orbs staring at the famous celebrity, and the blond that he was embracing just now. Hands clutching onto the note in her hands tight; her eyes narrowed at the short blond, murmuring, "Who is she?"

She pulls out her hand phone from her handbag, aiming the camera at the blond as she took a picture of 'her'.

"Shit, 1.3 mega pixels are just isn't enough…" Ross curses under her breath as she looks at the blur picture; she switch the picture, turning it to the one that Envy and the unknown blond was actually embracing, "I'm sure that this will be a great news… Better keep it before anyone sees it."

Maria Ross was just one of the reporters, checking out another celebrity, hoping to squeeze out some information so she can make a story about it when she's back to the base. But that celebrity that she was checking on wasn't doing anything other then slipping on her tea and read some magazine; at least she got something more interesting…

Her lips pressed together, her body shaking as she tried to hide the laughter. The others around her look at her with a sweat-drop on their head, shifting their chairs away from her…

-

"…When did it become so quiet?" Wrath asks, starring at the two in front of him. Edward was sitting at the right side of the coach and holding onto a newspaper, hoping that it could hide his embarrassment as Envy was sitting on the left side, yawning. Russell was sitting beside him, too was getting uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

Sloth sighed; she shake her head, standing up as she announced, "Envy, Wrath, I have to tell you all something."

Envy at her with a bored look, while Wrath gave her a confused look. Edward lowered down the newspaper, while Russell looks at Sloth at the side of his eyes. At least the two (Edward and Russell) turned serious, Sloth thought.

"There's going to be a party held at Sinfonia's North Hall. Other company administers, Celebrities from other countries and places, important guests will be there. You two are participating too. It's a must." Sloth said. Envy pick up the glass of water by his side, said, "I'm used to it." and drink it.

"Greed will be there."

Envy choked, splitting the water back into the glass as Wrath stared at her with widen eyes. Edward stared at Envy, and sweat-dropped at his reaction. Russell looks at them with a confused look.

"Wait, who's that Greed guy?" Russell asks, looking around to see if any of them could give him an answer.

"Greed is the fifth Eldest in the family, Pride, Sloth and another of their sister and brother, Lust's little brother, Envy and Wrath's and Gluttony's second elder brother." Edward said, folding the newspaper as he out it onto the coffee table in front of him, "It seems that since he had a fight with Dante, he moved out of the family, and the company. Start a company himself, 'Devil Nest'. The company import wines from other country, and had a few pubs opened under it. But it seems that Greed is interested in taking over the company after Pride; but he can't."

"Why he couldn't?" Russell ask curiously, "He was the second eldest, and other than passing the company to him or others after Pride retired, though I doubt that Dante would do that, isn't him the next in list?"

"You idiot; Greed is already kicked out from the family, and in the list too. And since Gluttony isn't capable of managing a company, he's out too." Edward said. Envy went tensed on that; he stared at the blond with widen eyes.

"That means…" Russell turned as he looks at Envy.

"That's right; Envy will be the one taking over." Sloth said, while Envy turned and look at her.

"W-what," Envy gasp, "W-why? I- I mean I didn't know…"

"Dante sort of judge on everyone's work appearance. Wrath is also included in the list too." Sloth said, turning her eyes onto Wrath as she continues, "And maybe you didn't know, Envy, but 30% of the company's income is from you. You earned the most in the whole Sinfonia."

"But you also-"

"Dante don't trust me." Sloth said, "She put her hopes on her son, which is you."

"That means that I don't even stand a chance, huh?" Wrath said, bitterly.

"No Wrath, you still have a chance-"

"As a last resort, I know." Wrath said as he looked at Envy. His eyes narrowed, "I know very well myself, that I'm never better than Envy."

Envy remained silence; Russell stare at him in shock; Edward was surprised too, but he hid it well; Sloth look away in shame, she shouldn't had said that.

"Enough of it," Envy said, breaking the silence, "Do you have anything else? If not, I'm going. Since there's a party, that means that we won't have any job today, right?"

"Yes, and there's no other things." Sloth said. Envy stood up, walking out of the room as Edward follows behind him.

"I'm going to the washroom." Wrath said. Russell was ready to stand up, but Sloth shake her head.

"It's my job." Russell said, standing up. Sloth blinked. She gave him a small smile, before following behind Wrath.

"Whatever you are hearing later, please, don't tell anyone else." Russell nod. His eyes follow after Sloth as she walks towards Wrath.

-

"Envy, where are you going?" Edward asks, as Envy walk into the lift. Edward run after him, and just as he gets into the lift, the doors closed. The lift started to go up.

"Where are we going?"

Envy remained silence. Edward was displeased by it, but at the same time, confused and curious.

When the lift reached, Envy went out of the lift, walking pass the office rooms before stopping in front of one of them. The door was like the others, black in color; just that it has a sign with the name 'Envy' in green on it.

Envy pig his hand into his pant's pocket, and pull out a key. He unlocked the door with it, opening the door. The room inside has black-painted walls, smooth wooden wall and a big red furry mat with a red couch and a small coffee table. On the table, there was a few Sinfonia's magazine, mostly with Envy on the over. The curtains of the windows were dark blue in color, letting out the light from the place that was not pulled together.

Edward walks into the room, while Envy followed behind him.

"It's a room for me to rest." Envy said, closing the door.

Edward turn and look at him, eyes widen when he saw that smirk on Envy's face. He's eyes almost popped out when Envy locked the door.

"Did I mention that, I'm the only one who has the key of this room? Or at least, the cleaner has, but they only come once a week…" Envy said. He throws the key away, and Edward couldn't see it since the room was dark.

"Ne, chibi…" Envy purred, while walking towards Edward and Edward was taking a step back whenever Envy took a step, "Let's have some fun…"

Edward back away, while Envy's smirk became bigger.

"This is **not** happening, right?" Edward said, with a forced smile on his face.

"No chibi; it is."

Edward stumble back, but his legs knock onto the couch, causing him to fall onto the couch.

Edward winced when he fell onto the couch; he wanted to get up, but was push down again. By whom, Envy of course, who else is in the room?

"My, my, O'chibi… What a great 'welcome' you give me." Envy said. Before the blond could protest, he sealed his lips with his own.

Edward gasps at the sudden kiss; Envy was biting onto his lip, forcing through it while he get hold of the blond's hands. Edward winced at the pain, causing his mouth to open, and Envy used that chance. His tongue went in, meeting with the blond's, licking it teasingly as he moans in satisfactory. Edward moaned, trying to catch a breath and responding Envy. His hands went limp as he closed his eyes, trying as hard as he can to kiss back the sin.

Although Edward was inexperience; it was a freaking tease for Envy. He let go of the blond's hand, and Edward grab onto Envy's shoulders with it. Kissing roughly, their teeth knock a few times, but it didn't stop them. Envy pull off the blond's tie, unbuttoning the shirt with his hand, Edward yank down Envy's hair. He winced, and the blond use it as a chance to try gain domination. Envy moaned in surprise; Edward's eyes were smiling, challenging Envy. Envy's eyes narrowed, He knew the blond's intention, and he will let him have a little domination, while he had the rest…

He broke off, kissing the blond's jaw as his hands were busying taking off the blond's shirt, removing the outer black shirt impatiently as he throw it onto the ground. Edward gasp, moan and trying to catch a breath, while Envy pull down his hair, yanking off the rubber band that was tying his hair, letting the hair down as it covered the blond's back. He bit a spot on the blond's neck hard, sucking and licking the spot to leave a mark on it.

"Ah, Envy… S-slow down, I can't take this much-" Edward was silenced by Envy as he kiss him once again, pressing their body together, their hardened groins rubbing each other and their tongues entangling together; the both are too engaged into it, and pay no mind to anything aside themselves.

And unaware that the door, being opened.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I thought that nobody will be here because of the party…" the cleaning lady cried, blushing crimson when she saw that there were peoples in the room, what's more, making out…

Envy growled, getting up from the blond as he glared at the lady. She gulps, her face paled instantly as she bow and utters an apology, closing the door and leaving the room as fast as she can.

Envy turn back; Edward was buttoning his shirt up, his face still flushed from before as he said, "Let's stop at here."

Envy groaned, Edward stare at him while biting his lower lip. Envy passes him the tie, which he had been holding onto it since he pulls it off. Edward took it, folding up his collar, tying the tie around it, folding down his collar again, standing up from the couch, picking up the shirt on the floor.

He wears the shirt, patting the dust off as he pull down the shirt. He looks around, frown when he couldn't find the rubber band.

"Leave it as it is; you look better with your hair down."

Edward looks at Envy, while the sin gave him a smirk as reply. His cheeks flushed slightly as he turns away. Envy smirk, standing up from the couch as he hand the comb to him. Edward took it, using it to tidy up the mess of his hair while Envy stood there, watching the blond.

"Are you mocking me?" Envy was startled by it; he looks up at Edward, while he gives him a sour look.

"…What makes you think of that?"

"I know that you are interested in me; and I know that I'm stupid enough to even let you do that to me-"

"Edward Elric, what are you trying to say?" Envy asks as his eyes darkened. Edward look back at him with rage as he cried, "I'm saying that I'm not your toy, not the kind that allows you to fool around-"

"I'm not playing with you!" Envy said, grabbing onto Edward's shoulders as he turn him around to face him, "I'm serious with you, I like you!"

Edward could only stare at Envy in amazement with eyes widen. His mouth was slightly opened, but no words came out from it. He didn't expect Envy to confess to him, not a bit. Envy narrowed his eyes, lifting up the blond's chin as he kisses the blond.

-

"Wrath, stay right where you are!" Wrath widen his eyes slightly when he heard Sloth's voice, but he never stop his step, but he said, "If you are asking about that Susan, just do what you did before with the others, stuff her mouth with the money."

"Wrath-"

"Whoops, I forgotten that the money is from Sinfonia, and I'm not earning any for the company, so I'm just basically wasting them huh?"

"Wrath," Sloth said, running beside Wrath as she reaches out her hand to him. Wrath slapped it away; he turned around as he narrowed his eyes, glaring Sloth in rage.

Sloth was shocked; she never seen Wrath acting like this before.

"Wrath, I have to tell you something…"

"Enough of it, **Sloth**," Wrath choked, "I had enough of your lies."

"You told me that, if I work in Sinfonia, Mum- Dante would at least look at me!" Wrath cried, "You told me that if I work hard, people will notice me as me, not Envy's little brother, and stop babbling Envy this, Envy that! You told that if I work hard, Dante will stop overlook me; stop praising Envy, stop comparing Envy with me, and I COULD EVEN BE THE ONE IN CHARGE OF SINFONIA!"

When Wrath finished, he turn around, holding his tears from falling as he stomps off. Sloth bit onto her lip; she shouldn't have given him a false hope, she shouldn't have…

-

Momo: How was it? The make-out session above… Is it too much? And, does this make things clear about Wrath? (I hope so…)

Lin: Review please, -bites onto marshmallows-

Yuki: And I will be in charge next. -bites on chocolate bar-


	10. My bodyguard, the party

Yuki: I mentioned the other warnings at the first chapter. If I own FMA, Envy would probably stop being a show-off and walk around like a palm tree in a mini-skirt-

Envy: **And now do you mean that I'm a palm tree walking around in a mini-skirt?**

Yuki: Let's get on with the review replies.

_**Review Replies**_

Envy: Let me ask you one more time, what do you mean by-

Yuki: Shut up before I make you.

-

Edward can't believe it. He was wondering if he actually heard Envy _actually_ said that three words- no, _seven_ words. But still, that three "I like you" made him speechless and shocked. He was so shocked, that his eyes were still widening when Envy was kissing him, his mind was dizzy, his ear was ringing, and his face was flushing very, very red, and with the hardness growing in between his legs-

Damn it.

He pushed Envy away, turning away from Envy as he dash towards the door, leaving Envy standing there, stunned.

"…What the fuck?! I even confessed…" Envy turned red on that word, as his voice became smaller till it completely turns silent. He sat down on the couch, tossing his head back as he knock against it, "I'm such an idiot…"

-

"Now why am I running off like some… Some love-sick fool!?" Edward said, as he stopped running, doing a last minute brake. He turn back, only to notice that he had ran a rather long distance from the room.

"…Oh shit, s-should I run back? Wait, why am I talking to myself?" Edward said, turning against a wall as he started banging his head onto it.

"That isn't very healthy you know, young man." Edward stopped, as he turned around, only to see the cleaning lady who interrupted their previous 'activity' standing behind him.

"You should run back off immediately." the lady said, as she stares sternly into his eyes.

"But-"

"From what I had seen previously," Edward's face turned a little red, "That guy likes you a lot, and you very much broke his heart with your reaction, you know, by running out all the way here?" Edward's eyes widen, his face turned pale in an instant as he whispered, "But, I'm not sure if he's only playing with me-"

"You have to ask him that yourself," she said, as she turned around and started sweeping the hallway again, "I'm not some mind reader or therapist! Find it out within his action; why not try to accept him? It's not too late to give him a good beating if he's just toying with you."

"…For a cleaning lady, you sure say a lot."

"Are you going to follow my advice then?" Edward nodded, as he turn back and run off, shouting his thanks as well.

The lady sighs as she stopped sweeping, dragging the broom on the ground as she started to walk towards the exit.

"Young peoples these days are so confused, ah, I just remember the time when…"

-

Running back to the room at a rather high speed, Edward stopped again when he was reaching the room with a screech.

"Wait, I shouldn't let him see that I'm anxious to come back… That's right, be calm…" Edward murmured, as he slowly took a deep breath,

"Envy-"

"O'chibi~~~" as soon as Edward finishes his words, Envy pounced onto him.

"What the," Edward grumbled, while pushing Envy, whom is trying to kiss him, away, "G-get off me!"

With a kick in his stomach, Envy groaned as he stumbles onto the ground. He looks up onto the blond, whom stood up and now glaring furiously at him.

"Well, why did you come back?" Envy said, as he pulls the smile off his face and stood up, patting his back off invisible dust, "I thought you ran off."

"Well," Edward folded his arms, "I came back to… To…"

"To what," Edward flushed slightly as he turn away when Envy walk towards him, "Tell me, Edward, or I will never know…" he purred, as he manage to back Edward into a wall. He lift up his chin, turning his head to face himself, as he get closer, with their lips almost touching…

"Argh, just kiss already!" they froze upon the voice, and turn their heads to the door, only to see Ross holding the camera, and the only who bloody ruined the mood.

"…Just who the heck are you?" Envy said with his eyes narrowing, while Ross gasps and covered her mouth.

"Well I suppose that it's time for me to go, I hope that you had a nice time-"

"Not so fast, madam," Edward and Envy said in unison, as they each grab hold of her shoulder, "You have some explanation to do."

-

"Yes, I'm a reporter from the Central newspaper whom is the head of the celebrity news section," Ross said, as she shift uncomfortably under the glances she got from the others, "I thought I saw a big piece of news just right in front of my eyes, so I followed the both of you up into the lift, and saw you going into the room. I tried to get a peek but damn, the door is locked."

Edward remained emotionless as he folds his arms, his half-lidded eyes glazing down at the reporter as he stood right in front of her. While Envy was lying on a couch and Russell lift an eyebrow when he heard about the last sentence and look up at Edward. Sensing that Russell was looking at him, Edward turn to meet his sight as he narrowed his eyes, glaring the blond as a warning to keep his mouth shut.

Russell remained silence, and Sloth doesn't look or felt surprised at all. Sloth looked at Ross, her expression darkened when she heard that Ross was a reporter.

"What is your name, miss reporter?" Ross turned and looks at her, "Maria Ross."

"Then, Miss Maria, do you have any idea that you are trespassing?"

"Am I? But since there isn't any signs being put up that I cannot go around and _explore_ the building, I just went and followed them to get some juicy news, there's no law being putted that I can't get any, isn't that right, Miss manager?" Ross stated, as the frown on Sloth's face deepen.

"Still, we can charge you for taking pictures around the building; in _Sinfonia_, pictures aren't allowed in order to protect the privacy of some of our celebrities, so taking pictures within the building itself are not allowed. What's more, you had invaded the privacy of Envy, which could put him in danger as well if you state his personal room in his article, raising some… Problems within the company itself. Since not everyone gets their on personal room." Sloth retorted, while Ross bit onto her side of the face and suppressed a groan.

She tried to look as expressionless as possible, but failed miserably when she twitched, and her knees went weak that she stumbles.

"You still have the chance to prevent yourself from being charged though," Sloth said, pleased from her reaction as she reach out her hand, "Just hand over the camera, and everything will be fine."

Ross narrowed her eyes, glaring at Sloth as she pull out her camera, and tossed it over to her. Sloth caught it smoothly, as she smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Can I go now? I'm rather sick of this place." Ross said as she turned around, heading to the exit. As she grabs hold of the door knob, a hand slammed onto the door.

"Miss Maria," Edward said, as Ross tosses him an annoyed look, "I don't think I can let you go yet."

"Alright, what do you want now!? I thought I gave you my camera!" she snapped, yet Edward remained expressionless.

"Easy, just hand over the memory card that you had been hiding." Edward said as he smirk, and Ross' face paled dramatically.

"W-what are you saying?"

"Don't deny it; I know that you had taken out the memory card from the camera before you entered the room," he said as his eyes narrowed, "Don't lie to me. Now hand it out before we start to do something… Nasty to you."

"You think that black-mailing me works?" Ross retorted, as she forces a smile on her face, "I can very much charge you for that as well-"

"Do you think that you will even have the chance to walk out of this room if you refuse my order?" Edward said, with a cruel smirk on his face, "No Missy, I won't even let you have a chance to walk another step as long as you have the memory card with you."

"You-"

"Don't worry; I will do it in the quick and painless way." Ross' face pales more when she heard those threatening words, and took out the memory card in surrender. Edward took over the card, and with a smile, he thanked the lady and removed his hand from the door, letting Ross have her way out.

"How careless of me," Sloth sighed, "I had totally forgotten about the memory card… Thank you Edward, I don't know what will happen if I let things off like this."

"No problem," Edward replied, "This matter concerns me as well."

"Well, I think it's almost time for the party to start," Sloth stated as she looks at her watch, "Envy, time to get change and go fix your hair."

-

Edward groaned as another person knock into him; he was trying to get pass the crowd to follow Envy, but that guy simply attracted too many attention himself, and a lot of peoples was eager to talk with him, pressing him away from Envy as he do so. It pissed off Edward greatly, as he pushed into the crowd, trying to get pass with brute strength as he finally stood beside Envy.

Leaning beside his ear, Envy whispered to the blond in a tone that only the both of them can hear, "Are you tired, O'chibi-kun…" Edward flushed on the close contact with Envy, but was unable to move away as the crowd of peoples was squeezing him, pushing him back against Envy. He blamed Envy for looking too gorgeous, so everyone was trying to get near him…

Or into his pants.

Envy was currently wearing a green sleeveless shirt, without a few buttons on to show off the necklace, and a black vest made out of cloth that shines in the color of amethyst under the light. A white scarf lay on his shoulders, making it noticeable among the dark colors, along with black pants that match with the color of the vest. His hair was tied into a loose ponytail, with a few bangs left out at the side of his face.

Sloth was the one whom picked out the attire, which Edward admit that she has fabulous taste, but hated the fact that it was the main reason of why this many peoples are crowding around, since the clothes just fits him too well.

The hairstylist did a get job as well, since he manage to tame and drag the hair of Envy which dislikes the gravity very much, and pull it into a ponytail, letting a few bangs out purposely. How he manages to let his hair looks so soft is a maze to Edward; now he thinks that Envy's hair just looks soft and bouncy.

"You know, you actually _fit_ this outfit so well… Shame about the hair, though." Edward twitched on his words, while he grabbed onto his _dress_ hard to suppress his rage.

_Flashback_

"…Something is telling me that you are up to _no good_…" Edward mumbled as he slowly retreats from the figure coming closer, their shadows towering him. While Sloth was having a smile on her face, and the three women beside her was having a smile on their face as well; which creeps Edward out for some reason.

"You see Edward," Sloth said as she crossed her arm, eyes focused on the blond, "Peoples don't really know that Envy has a bodyguard, and we are trying to keep the things down as low as possible so we wouldn't get another commotion… So I need you to be disguised, while protecting Envy at the same time."

"…Disguised?"

"Yes Edward," Sloth said, while the three women beside her went closer to Edward, reaching out their hands to grab him, "So we need you to get change,_ now_."

_End of Flashback_

So now Edward, was being forced into another disguise as Envy's partner, hence the reason why he was dressing in a matching green dress, sleeveless, with the top part of it filled with layers of frill which lessen as it goes down, while the dress itself covered only half of his thigh, plus the dress itself was _tight_.

Edward struggled to breath with the heavy weight on his chest; they seems to have added more pad on the chest part to make him looks more feminine and hide the fact that he was flat and a guy, while the black socking covered up his whole leg, along with a two and a half inch high heel.

What irritates him the most was that the wig he was wearing was heavy as well; the black colored wig was pulled back into a high ponytail, with the wig itself was curly, exactly the same wig he used in his last 'disguise'.

Grabbing onto the silver purse, which holds his gun, hard, he felt that Envy wrapped an arm around his waist as he guide him to the central of the ballroom itself, while Edward was trying to working on those heels as fast as possible; why must the heel be so slim? He had to grab onto Envy for some of the times when his feet twisted in another way, almost making him fall, and Envy slowed down his pace as well to go along with him.

"I seriously don't know how women managed with these _heels_." Edward said through his gritted teeth while trying to maintain the smile on his face, while Envy replied without looking back, "You can bow down to the eagerness to be pretty of the women."

"Women are such complex beings…" Edward mumbled under his breath, while he perks up when he heard the microphone being turn on.

"_**Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. I welcome you to this party…"**_

Edward turn his eyes to the stairway, which is where Pride is currently at, while holding the microphone in his hand as he continues with his speech. After he was done, the crowd clapped politely as Pride walk down the stairs. As he walked past both Envy and Edward, his eyes widened a little, before he quickly puts back the mask of a smiling face again as he walk towards the both of them.

"Hello Envy, and…"

"Alice," Edward answered. Sloth chose that name for him, since they can't really speak out his name while in this attire, can they?"

"Alice," Pride repeated, while the smile on his face never fades, "The two of you looks great."

"Thanks," Envy replied, with a smirk, while giving the 'blond' a side-way glance, "My partner simply looks gorgeous, doesn't she?"

Grabbing onto this purse harder, Edward glared at the sin as Pride laughed, "Indeed, and I will never know unless I see it. Now, Envy…" the smile on his face was replaced by a stern look, as Pride continues, "After the party, come to the VIP room; Mother has something to say."

"…Very well," Envy said, as his eyes narrowed down into slits, "I suppose that we have things, _lots_ of things to make it clear…"

-

"Are you okay?" Envy asked, while holding onto the blond's waist tighter; Edward pant, his legs twitching uncontrollably while he grabbed onto Envy for support.

"_These heels are made to torture legs…"_ Edward mumbled as his face was paling dramatically, legs shaking as Envy slowly guide him on the way to the room for meeting. When they heard footsteps behind them, Edward perks up immediately as he reclaims his emotionless face.

"Why hello there, Envy…" Envy narrowed his eyes on that voice, while replying without even turning back, "Greed, how _pleasant_ to see you here."

Greed chuckled, while the woman, his partner Edward supposed, giggled as she lay onto him.

"How very untrue of you, little brother, you haven't even _see_ me yet!" he said as he walked in front of them, looking at Envy through his dark glasses, while his sight laid onto Edward next.

"Where did you find such gorgeous lady? I don't think that I had seen her in the company before… Is she a newcomer?"

"It doesn't concerns you, Greed," Envy said, annoyed, "I don't think you are at the stage of needing more women?"

"I am greedy for more, though," Greed replied, while the smirk on his face widened, "Especially young ones…"

Edward suppressed a shudder, while he grabbed onto the purse harder unintentionally. Envy spotted the little action, while he grab onto the blond's waist harder, trying to give his comfort through it.

"She's very pretty, indeed, has a rather good figure as well… Shame about the neck though," he said, as he push his partner behind his back, walking towards Edward as he reach out his hand, "If you were with me, I could have gave you a necklace to match you, of course it will be pricy as well…"

Edward narrowed his eyes as he slapped away his hand, earning a surprised look on the other three's face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline your offer; after all," Edward laid a hand on Envy's should, as his body lay towards the sin while he smirked, "I'm now Envy's partner and I believe that this very reason explain it all… He's _Envy_ after all."

Greed didn't try to hide that unpleased expression on his face, as he huffed and turned away, pulling his partner towards him harshly, ignoring her cries of pain.

"Now you displeased him." Envy said, unable to hide that smirk on his face.

"And you seems to be pleased," Edward said as he move away, glaring up at Envy, "Don't expect me to do this again."

"Very well," Envy said, "Shall we move on to our destination, my lady?"

Edward can only glare at him.

-

Yuki: I suppose this chapter will end like this…

Momo: I spend lots of time to write this chapter… Sorry for the late update. I would love to see some reviews of you after climbing out of the hell. Ah, the air had never taste so fresh, and the grassland had never look so green... I'm finally out from school!


	11. My bodyguard, a family meeting

…I haven't update for months…

…Feel free to throw anything at me -covers head with a pan- I'm ready now…

I rewrite the chapter for about 3 or 4 times before I'm finally stuck with a writer's block… Argh, I hope some of you still read this…

I don't own FMA.

* * *

The guard standing by the VIP room opened the door for them as he bowed, while both Edward and Envy entered the room. It was quite a big room, with that long table in the middle, and there were couches by the corner of the room, while there was a pot plant each at the end of the couch, and beside the door, some hanging on the ceiling beside the large window.

Although the room was big, yet it looks a little empty since the only thing in there were the couches, table and chairs, while the peoples were sitting in their seats, or scattered within the room, and some workers were sitting by the side, waiting for orders.

Yet the view in front of him was breathtaking.

The window replaced the wall of the other side of the room, while the view of the night came to side. The buildings' light underneath, blinking and changing colors to green, pink and yellow, colors that shone brightly in the dark, the night's sky in a dark blue near black, yet showing the tone of blue when it was by the stars; and the view is beautiful from this thirty-floor high room, plus the view was brought out more since the room was sort of dark.

"Well, it seems like we can finally start."

Sitting at the head of the table, was a middle-aged woman with black hair that was pinned up with numerous clips with decorative diamonds, a small red hat on her head while the black cloth, which seems a little transparent, covered most of her face.

She had a smile; or perhaps a smirk on her face as she holds onto a goblet with red wine in it, while the hand that had been moving the glass itself around half-heartedly stopped when Envy entered the room.

The crimson dress she was wearing has a deep V-shaped collar, while the dress itself sticks onto her body like a second skin, and spread out when it pass the thigh, the edge of her dress flows slightly as she adjust her position. Her hands were covered by a pair of short gloves, with red as base to accompany the black floral pattern. The golden necklace with a ruby right in the centre around her neck looks heavy to Edward, yet it wasn't too fanciful.

Wrath scoffed on his seat when Greed sat beside him, while the other gave him a glare of his own as his partner settled herself on the couch. A rather plump man settled himself beside Wrath, while gobbling down the meal in front of him. Edward chooses to settle himself behind Envy's seat, which is right beside Sloth's.

The seat beside Envy was empty, yet there was a laptop being placed on the table instead.

"Lust, is she not able to attend?" Dante asked, with her eyes focused on the empty seat beside Envy.

"Yes Mother," Sloth said, "Lust couldn't come back earlier because of the show she was putting up, and you know, that since she's the designer, she couldn't go before the show ends, or at least give her speech."

"_I apologize for not being able to come back, I hope that everyone can understand my current state, and not mind that I'm participating in this state." _the voice came from the laptop, while no image was shown on the screen.

"Never mind; it's better then not participating at all." Dante stated, while she lay back on her chair and started her speech.

"I'm sure that everyone knows why I am holding this family gathering, or should I say, meeting. It's the matter concerning about the heir of this company itself."

"Pride would be retiring soon, and I already appointed En-"

"Just a second, dear mother of mine," Greed stated, interrupting Dante's announcement, "It should be me wasn't it? Besides, I'm the second eldest in line, so it should be me taking over the company, make sense doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does make sense," Dante said, while eyeing the other coldly, "Yet you had forgotten the fact that you broken off all ties with this family, hence the second in line should be Envy."

"But," Greed retorted, not giving up yet, "This family, still have my name imprinted on the papers, so I'm still a part of this family by law-"

"It would be cancel out soon, don't you worry about that, Greed." Envy said; ignoring the warning glances from Sloth as Greed turned to face him.

"And we didn't need you anyway, since," Envy added, as he look into the other's eyes, "It will be me taking over the company anyway."

Wrath went stiff at Envy's words, face paling dramatically while he shift in his seat, hand trembling a little as it reach out for the glass, before it was knock down as he grab onto the glass immediately, yet attracting the others' attention onto him.

"Sorry…" he manages to choke out as his face flushed in embarrassment, head lowering down as he tried to turn away from the glare from Dante.

"See, even Wrath here didn't agree with you here!" Greed said, turning back to look at Envy as he continue, "It show how displease everyone id if you are taking over-"

"As you stated," Dante interrupted, "It's only _Wrath _who said it, not the rest of the family."

"Plus, don't you have your own business? I heard that you are doing quite well there… Or perhaps not so well, I guess?" Dante smirk in triumph when Greed paled, while she put down the goblet onto the table, "I heard that the few pubs you had was having some illegal affair, and I believe that your suppliers was decreasing for the bad affairs you have? Looks like you entered the black list yourself, and…" the smirk on her face faded while she look at Greed coldly, "You need a large amount of money to settle all this things."

"But it would be good again-"

"_**Silence**_," she snapped, while standing up from her seat, "You fool, do you think that I will leave this company to you so you can _ruin_ it? No, and you better not come back after this, _**never**_ step into this place again, leave!"

"Fine," Greed move out from his seat, while his partner stroll over to him as fast as possible, "But just you remember old hag; blood is thicker than water, and this fool you spoken of will always be your son." and with that, he exited the room.

Dante remained standing for a moment before she sits down again as she regains her calm, while she cleared her throat before she spoke, "Is anyone opposing this?"

"If it's about kicking Greed out, I don't think anyone will have any problem." Envy joked, while Edward managed to hold in a chuckle.

"I'm talking about _**you**_ taking over the company." Dante retorted.

"Then I suppose we will talk about this in another day, since I have some matters to be taken care of, I shall take my leave." Envy said as he stood up from his seat, walking away towards the exit while Dante remained at her seat stiffly, eyebrows narrowing at the other's attitude.

"…Fine, we will postpone this to another day." she said as she stood out, exiting the room as well, Pride sighed, while Wrath sink down in his seat grumpily as Sloth let out a tired sigh.

"I don't believe that you have something to attend to." Edward stated, while Envy smirk before entering the lift.

"Well, I do have plans," he said as the door closed, while his hands cling onto the other's shoulder before he lean over to whisper, "Plans of how to seduce you up to my bed-"

"Quit fooling around." Edward said as he elbowed the other, making Envy winced at the pain as he let go.

"But I really have plans." Envy said as he pout, while Edward stare at him in disbelieve.

"…Really?"

"Yeah," he replied, as the lift reach the floor he wanted, and grab onto the hand of the 'blond', "I want to go to a place."

He led Edward out of the lift itself, while Edward tried to catch up with him, "Can't you at least let me change first?"

"Don't worry," Envy replied him with a smirk, while the person standing by the door hand over him a plastic bag, "You can change when we reach." and lead him out of the company, down the stairs was a cab, that he entered along with Edward.

* * *

After changing into a shirt and jeans, and putting a black jacket on, He took some time to get rid of the make-up on his face, and removed the wig as he tied his hair into a high ponytail, before exiting the public washroom.

He stuff his hand into the pocket of the jacket as he look around the place itself, while the plastic bag containing his previous clothes in his free hand.

Envy grinned at him, "Nice, now let's go and get a drink-"

"Wait, a drink?" Envy's grin turned wider, "Well, some relaxation after the stiff meeting… But if you're too scared or afraid to step into the bar, then I guess I would have to go on my own…"

"Nonsense," Edward glared at him, walking pass him as he get into the car. Envy chuckled, but followed after the blond as he set himself beside Edward, slouching down from his seat.

_Soon O'chibi, very, very soon…_A smirk curled up on his face as he peeked at the blond by his side, whom was leaning onto the window while watching the night scenery in boredom.

Their trip in the car didn't take long as they stopped by an alley. Envy went down, holding the door for Edward as he joked, "-After you, my Lady." and got a glare from the blond. When the car drove off, Edward spotted a door hidden within the shadows, and looked at Envy in question. Envy simply smiled, and Edward took that as a 'yes', and followed the teen right at his back as they came upon the entrance of the bar.

Music spilled out as soon as the door was open. Edward blinked, the colorful lights of the club was a pain to his eyes as he walked in along with Envy, tailing behind him as he squeezed through the crowd. They settled down on a couch, and drinks were served as soon as they sat. Staring at the glass with dark violet liquid within it, Edward stared at Envy for an explanation.

"Have a taste," Envy said, handing a glass to him, "-Just something to feel you up."

Edward eyed the drink in suspicion, but still, he took over the glass and drank the liquor down. Envy whistled as he finished, and clapped in encouragement as Edward place his glass down. He shifted closer to Edward, placing an arm around his shoulder as he pull the blond closer to himself. Edward watched as Envy spoke, noticing his pale pink lips that curled in pleasure, and felt warm all of the sudden as he swallowed.

He leaned back into the couch as he waited for Envy to finish his drink; the teen simply gulped down the liquor and finished it much faster than Edward had take. Placing the glass down, Envy turned to grin at the blond.

"You ready for another round?"

Edward smirked, "Bring it on."

Envy grinned and turned for the waitress. The evil glint within his eyes was shining brighter than before…

A tray of 12 glasses was served in the first round; Envy finished his share without any problem, and Edward managed to keep up with him, while a faint blush formed on his face from the last drink.

Another tray of 12 glasses was served; once again, both finished without any problem. Envy peeked at the blond beside him, a smirk curling up as he noticed the faint blush on the blond's face. It took much longer this time as Edward left for a short toilet break.

"I'will be back, so don't try to move by your own." said Edward, standing up as he walked wobblingly towards the bathroom. Envy smiled and wave in reassurance, a silent promise that he wouldn't be walking away. As Edward walked into the bathroom, Envy waved at the waiter once again, and whisper into his ear. Both shared a knowing smile as the waiter walked off with his order.

A glass of yellow liquor was placed in front of Edward by the time he came back.

"…What's this?"

"The club special edition, it's called 'Scorpion'." Envy replied. Edward stared at the glass in front of him, and then to Envy.

"A glass for this round only?" Envy smirked at the question.

"Oh no, O'chibi…" he purred, pulling at the neck of the bottle that he had been hiding under the table, "-It would be _two_ of this for us each…"

"…Envy, you told me it was the last round previously."

"Aw come one, Edward," Envy leaned forward with a pout, startling the blond to lean further into the couch, "Treat it as a reward for this hard-working me, I mean, I need to let out my stress!" he stared into those golden orbs, leaning closer to his face.

"And you, O'chibi, don't forget that you _agreed_ to come along…"

"Fine," Edward grunted, pushing the face in front of him as he grabbed the glass on the table, "I will drink, and just shut the hell up already."

And Envy watched in satisfactory as Edward drank the glass of liquor.

_The scorpion; seemed harmless, yet dangerous for its tail._

That was the reason why he had chosen this wine.

One and a half of the bottles of wine are gone. Envy was starting to panic; he was starting to feel heavy-headed, his focus was lowering down, but Edward had no signs of turning drunk except for the flush on his face.

He couldn't let himself to be the one falling first.

Taking over the glass that the blond finished, he poured another cup, just like the other times, and secretly dropped a tablet into the drink. He was sure that Edward wasn't going to notice; the place he picked was especially dark, and within their condition, his sight must have blurred.

"Edward, your glass…"

"Hmmm?" grunted Edward, as he lean forward to pick up the glass on the table. Envy hissed, and grabbed the blond's arm to prevent further access.

"Edward, that's my glass. Here," he stuffed the glass into his hands, "_this_ is yours."

Edward nodded in response, and pulls the glass by his lips and stopped. Envy watched, going stiff on the pause as he eyed the blond nervously.

"Envy… Why aren't you drinking?" Envy let out the breath that he was holding in, and smiled nervously as he took his own glass. As he swallowed down the burning liquor, Edward had already finished his drink. He watched as the blond closing his eyes, and…

_Wait, why the hell is I feeling so…!_

Envy's body fall down to the side in the next moment, now sound asleep. Edward opened his eyes; his previous hints of sleepiness were washed away as he sat up straight, looking down at the figure beside him. He smirked, spitting out the tablet in his mouth as he dropped it into the glass.

The little pack in his palm still had bits of the powdery substance he dropped into Envy's glass when he pretended that he took that wrong drink.

"The powder melts faster into the drink, Envy," he smirked, pushing the figure at his side; resulting Envy falling down to the ground with a slam. Edward winced.

"…Oops"

* * *

Do review! It might motivate me to put up another chapter for you~~~


	12. My Bodyguard, New Plans

Disclaimer: I in no way owns FMA, and if I did, I would toss Edward and Envy together and they shall have a heart to heart conversation before breaking down and hug. You don't see that happening, did you?

* * *

Dragging Envy's body upon himself, Edward pulled out his cell phone as he dialed the very first number in his recent contacts.

"_Hello…? Dude, what the hell, it's three in the __**morning**__ for god sake-"_

"Havoc, I need you to give us a lift."

"_A lift…? W-wait, B-boss?!" _Edward smirked when he heard the sound of the sheets being flipped open, and followed by footsteps, _"W-where are you?"_ Edward told him the address of the club, and lifted Envy out of it. He let Envy's body lean against the wall while waiting for Havoc, and a few minutes later, Havoc arrived with his car.

Helping Edward to get Envy into the backseat, Edward noticed the tiredness that Havoc was showing, and sighed. He wouldn't want to have any accident caused by the sleepiness of Havoc. Before Havoc could react, Edward had settled himself onto the driver's seat.

"Boss-"

"Get on the car, or would you like to stay?" Havoc sat into the car without a sound. Pleased with his reaction, Edward started driving away the car back to Envy's place. Havoc and Envy were both asleep on the way, and the snoring of Havoc only stopped when he felt a harsh stop of the car. Havoc woke up, and blinked to register his surrounding. When he saw Edward dragging Envy down the car, he scrambled down of his car and helped Edward to drag the drunken model into the house.

"Boss, I never knew that you know how to drive." Havoc said, asking out his confusion as well, and Edward shrugged in reply, "-I don't have a license."

Havoc stunned, and stared at the blond for a moment, until Edward turned and frown at him, he quickly start picking up his steps to get Envy to move forward.

"Your driving skills are good! I couldn't even feel anything when I was asleep till we reach! You're good enough to apply for one…" Havoc grinned in encouragement, and Edward laughed with uneasiness. He wouldn't say that again when he got the speeding fine, and with a body of soreness with suspicious bruises the next day…

Edward reached his hand into Envy's pocket under the watchful eye of Havoc, ignoring the suggestive look on his face, he pull out the key from his pocket, and pushed Envy onto Havoc to unlock the door. While unlocking the door, Havoc was trying to stable Envy to prevent him from falling down, and Edward stunned when he felt a tug while pushing the door open.

The smell of gas filled the whole house.

Edward turned, dragging the both along as he shouted.

"_**Run!"**_

As Edward and Havoc settled into the car quickly, a clear metallic sound that hit's the ground was heard, as the grenade rolled across the ground innocently with its safety key pull apart.

Havoc stepped onto the accelerator hard, and soon a hard sound of explosion erupted from what was Envy's apartment. The fire that rose into the air was still burning; bits and pieces of the house shot up and landed around the near-by grass patch. The ground seemed to shock, and Envy woke up in shock from his sleep. He sat up from his seat, trying to register what happened when he saw the fire.

"…What the hell? Where are we?" Envy asked, staring into the blond's eyes. Edward blinked, and said in a sympathetic voice, "-In front of your house?" Envy just stared at him.

He turned to look at the fire, and back at Edward, with a finger pointing towards the scene. Envy almost fainted when the blond nodded.

This was not his day.

* * *

The first thing they did after leaving the scene was contacting Sloth. Edward waited patiently as the phone rang, knowing that getting up in the middle of the night would be hard even on a tough manager like Sloth. When she picked up, sounding rather sleepy, he was glad that she was quick to absorb the information and had even calmly instructed them to go over _Sinfonia_ first.

"_I will come as soon as possible Edward, please keep my brother safe in the meanwhile."_

"Of course Sloth; that's what I'm here for."

The second thing Edward did was; contacting the rest of his team and sending them to the scene after the fire truck had left. They reached _Sinfonia_ and went into Envy's personal room to settle down for the moment, and Edward pull out his phone to do the third thing.

He waited till the line was picked up, and a drowsy voice informed him that Roy Mustang is currently still asleep and half awake.

"_Full-Metal, I would appreciate if you could find a better time than this to disturb your superior's rest…"_ Edward didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence as he interrupted, "-Mustang, Envy's apartment got bombed. I need a warrant to keep the mouth of the police shut before my team could work." the line over was silent for a moment, before he heard the rustle of the sheets and Roy's replied, _"I will get it done now. I suppose you would need to discuss over this matter afterwards?"_

"Yeah"

"_Alright, I will go over to Sinfonia later in the afternoon," _with that, he cut off the line. Keeping his phone back, he went back to stare at the exhausted two in front of him. Havoc offered to join the team on the search, and Edward nodded in approval. Hence, only he and Envy were in the room. Envy stood up and settled on the spot beside Edward. There was a tense awkwardness, as neither have the strength to sort out this morning's event. Edward stood up from his seat.

"-I will be right back. You better take the time to rest, Envy, this would be a tiring day." Edward said as he glanced at the apparently frowning teen on the couch. Envy nodded, surprisingly obedient to Edward's instruction. Edward can't help but soften upon his reaction, and reached a hand out to pat the sin on his shoulder. He left swiftly afterwards, leaving Envy to dwell over the short, physical contact that they shared.

Envy groaned silently as he watches the blond exit out of the room, and lay down on the couch with a frown. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't been freaked out on the inside. Hell yeah, Envy does not freaks out. He just need time to settle his racing heart, and maybe rest to smooth his raging headache…

"…Ouch!" he almost jumped from his position when he lay down; wincing at pain he felt when the back of his head was in contact with the couch. A hand went over to touch the obvious bump, and gritting his teeth in pain, Envy wondered when exactly he had it from.

Outside the room, Edward gave out a sneeze. Rubbing his nose, he wondered if he had caught flu.

* * *

An hour later, everyone had gathered within the room.

The attendants were: Edward and Envy (victims of the incident), Sloth (family of victim), Roy (unlucky superior A slash person in charge A), Pride (family of victim slash unlucky superior B slash person in charge B slash the one paying the money).

Topic: First and the most important of all; where are they (the victims) going to live from now on?

"-Rebuilding or buying another apartment isn't a problem, but the problem lies with the time," said Sloth, while Pride nodded in agreement.

"-He can move into one of your house?" suggested Edward, while Envy shot him a glare, grabbing onto his arm as he lean by the blond's ear, and asked, "_Just what do you mean be 'he'?"_ Envy tightened the hold on his arm as he declared to the rest, "-There is no way I'm going without _my __**bodyguard**_!"

"-I have to agree, it is too risky to separate these two." Edward glared at Roy instantly, catching the slight smirk on his face before he puts it down and said, "-Now the _**criminals**_ had managed to get into the house even under Edward's security, it is best to have them _together_ just _in case_." Roy said, sealing off the possibility of Edward leaving Envy. Edward growled in irritation, while Envy brightened up with a smile.

"Lust would be moving back in a few days, my place wouldn't have enough space for two more anyway." said Sloth as she shook her head. Pride added on, "-My wife and my son Selim wouldn't mind, but it is not really convenient since my place is so far…"

"Yeah, it would take hours in the morning to reach Sinfonia." Envy commented, while he thought how annoying it would be if he was living with a child who is just as bad as Wrath, and shuddered on the thought. Edward stared at his strange reaction for a moment, before turning back when Roy Mustang started to talk again.

"-I have an idea, Envy can stay at somewhere which would only take a good ten minutes to reach the company, and high security system, plus Edward would be there with him." Roy said as he smirked, turning his eyes onto Edward, and just as he expected, the blond turned pale instantly from shock. Following the direction Roy was looking, everyone had their focus on Edward.

"-I object!"

"Full Metal, do you have better suggestion?" Roy asked. Edward shut up instantly, and lowered down his head as his cheeks flushed from irritation. He softly mumbled his answer which is hardly audible, but his actions were enough to tell that he doesn't have any suggestions at all.

"Alright, now that things are settled," Roy stated as he put up a bright smile that could charm almost everyone, almost for the grumpy bodyguard. "-Mister Envy would be living within Elrics' apartment for the moment."

Edward buried his face into his hands, knowing that his personal space is going to be invaded by some guy who would harass him everyday with every chance he gets. Not only would he be harassed, but his clean and tidy house would most likely turn into some animals den by Envy's messiness.

Envy on the other side, took a few moment to process the message, and a few more seconds before the muscles on his face moved to form a big grin. His eyes focused on the blond sitting by his side, narrowing dangerously, till Edward was starting to get uncomfortable under his watch.

Sloth was the first who stood up, and requested, "-We should set off now, we have to see what Envy would need for moving in. Would you lead the way please, Edward?" Edward nodded in response as he stood up from his seat, while Envy follows, the three of them leaving the room, leaving Pride and Roy in the room.

* * *

"-I can't wait to reach your place, O'chibi-san~" sighed Envy as he flashed the blond a suggestive smirk, "Just imagine what _we_ could do at your place."

"Right," groaned Edward, rolling his eyes. Sloth had left earlier to get basic necessities for Envy. She's probably going to make a few calls to postpone some of Envy's schedule, and making sure that the media doesn't knows that it was _Envys _place that was blown up.

"Aw come one, if anyone whos should be sullen; it should be me! Ed, it's _my_ place that was blown up you know?" Envy stressed on, while wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulder.

"Knock it off-" Edward told him off as he attempted to shrug off the offending arm. But he froze as Envy lean beside his ear, and _purred _licentiously.

"All the things _I _could do to you."

Heat flared up from the spot that Envy's lips had contacted. Edward widened his eyes and flushed furiously, aware of the pleasant shiver skipping down his spine. His abdomen had a warm weight forming, and he shuddered as the hand on his shoulder slowly trailed down to his waist. Envy buried his face into the soft blond locks, letting out a satisfied sigh as his lips trailed down and caressed the skin on Edward's neck. He tightened his hold on the blond, not forceful but stubborn in force, a smirk played on his lips when he felt the involuntary shudder. His other arm moved, wanting to lock the blond into an embrace before he move on-

"Edward-san, I have the test results!"

Envy was immediately pushed away in split seconds. Edward shot him a warning glare, though its effect had been dampened by his embarrassed flush, before turning to the source of commotion.

"Havoc, I thought our men havent finished tidying up the bomb scene?"

"No sir, I mean, thanks for the flattery but there is no way we could manage to round up this morning's incident." Havoc shot him a disbelief look, before adding on nervously.

"No offence to you boss; the lab's pretty busy, but I have the results of the bomb from the studio incident." Edward perked up immediately.

"That's good, alright let's get there immediately."

"Right away Sir, Fuery is just in the Van parked in the basement…"

"Woah wait, before the both of you goes," Envy grabbed onto Edward's arm immediately. "Where am I going?"

"You're coming along, obviously," replied Edward in contempt.

"…Seriously?

* * *

Meanwhile, the men in the office were having a minor discussion. Pride was settled onto his own office chair, while Roy was positioned at the other side of the table in a cozy leather seat too.

"With all due respect, Mustang; Amestris reputation had once convinced me that you can do better… Too many things had happened ever since; they have became frequent once your men had stepped in," Pride started off, eyes narrowed briefly as displeasure traced his words.

"With all due respect too, Sir," drawled Roy casually. "Amestris area of expertise lies within the best interest of our client. Our intelligence crews were simply part of the package. But perhaps, we should have contacted and brought in the police expertise if I had known of your lack of faith in our men… Not that I'm over-confident, but our men's forces isn't anything those cops could match up against." Roy smirked, crossing his leg as he eyed the challenging eyes calmly in retort. If possible, the air in the office seemed to turn tense.

Judging from the vein that had throbbed for a second on Pride's jaw, Roy smirked internally over his victory. Roy knew that Pride couldn't bring in the police forces into such a sensitive task. Sinfonia's reputation might be crashed if the police endorsed themselves within the company. Who knows what kind of shady business had been going within the company? Not that Roy's curious; but people looked for a third force intervention for a reason.

"Well, I will just have to rely on your confidence in your men then. If your men were as good as you said they were... I supposed that I would be anticipating results very soon," said Pride with a smile. Roy nodded in acknowledgement, a courteous smile played on his lips too as he replied.

"Certainly; the day had been progressing rather quickly. Pardon me, but I'm afraid that I have to cut this meeting short."

"That's fine; I will have my assistant bring you down now."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," as Roy finishes his words, Pride's assistant had entered, and the Lady gestured Roy to follow her with a polite smile.

"Oh my, are all Sinfonia workers celebrities? I have never seen such beautiful assistants before…" Roy's trailing voice and the assistant's giggles were cut short by the closed door. The smile Pride had on his face was dropped off instantly. His eyes were harsh and held a deadly glare that was favored on the closed door. A sneer was the last sign of the man's displeasure before the heavy air dissolved, and Pride turned back to the cheerful president…

* * *

Roy Mustang waved the giggling assistant good bye with a charming smile. As the lift's doors were closed, the smile was dropped instantly. Onyx eyes gleamed in amusement as a cold smirk played on Mustang's lips.

It wasn't his style to dip into his client's background. But too much had happened, and too coincidental.

Some thing's really fishy about this company.

* * *

In Sinfonia's basement, the car park... A white van had parked at a secluded corner. Edward and Envy had stationed themselves within the van, its walls adorned with high technology that made the scene similar to a spy movie. Fuery was a dark hair, paled skin man with geeky glasses typing speed only a machine gun could match. Envy tried to stare at the flurry fingers sweeping across the keyboard, but gave up after feeling his eyes couldn't handle the speed.

"The bomb's made of three layers. We all know what they are for, but you see, they are extremely fine and hard to distinguish. When we had managed to separate the layers, this is what we have found in the layer between the second and third."

Edward narrowed his eyes as a window popped out into the screen.

"A thumb prints."

"Not just a thumb print; a clear and precise one. The person imprinted his or her own thumb purposely, just for us to see."

"He's mocking us," sneered Edward, eyes bright with ire.

"The sex of the offender aside first, Sir; we tried matching the thumb print with the police's database. We held no results. However, we still managed to get a result."

"Yeah, where's it from?"

Fuery's expression seemed to tense up as a frown grace his brows.

"Sir, the result's from our own database."

"So? We do have people on our black list. I'm not surprised if any of those scrums took up another assassination task again," Edward shrugged nonchalantly.

"…The print is from Amestris crews' database."

Edward widened his eyes, and so did Envy.

* * *

Hello, long time no see.

As you can see, the fic has been hiatus for two years. Suddenly there's an update, woo hoo.

Yes I'm still alive. I dropped the fic years ago because I was having a major writers block. I basically left it rotting on the site since I have kind of lost the interest to continue this old piece. However, I still received some reviews from people. It's very nice to see people bother to review even though the fanfic has been abandoned for years. This chapter was originally half-done. My initial plan two years ago was to rewrite the entire story. However, I suppose that I have neither the time nor motivation to do so ._.

Thankfully, I still had an overall summary of plots that I had written when I'm still planning the chapters. Bad news first; this might be the most recent update you will see. Good news is; I will try to finish up the story according to my planned plot, regardless to the amount of reviews I will get. I wont promise frequent update, but I promise that I shall try my very best to deliver more drama, and perhaps add a little lemon along the way ;)

As you can kind of see, my writing style had changed. I have claimed ownership of marshmallows and chocolates by shooting down both of my muses. Only author notes and disclaimers shall dominate both top and bottom of the chapter.

Thank you, to those who still remembers this story and had been staying through this fandom for the past years. Thank you too, new reviewers, for picking up this old story of mine :)


End file.
